Undoing and rebuilding the Past
by Kagetsuki Tsukishiro
Summary: A dying Naruto gets sent back to the past. What is his task? What does he do to change the past that could possibly affect the developement of the future?
1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

**Nobody'll realise that I rewrote this chapter. I guess. It's not too much of a change. Just a bit of fixing up here and there and, you know. *whistles innocently* I hope that people would still like this. I tried to make it flow better, removing a lot of the Japanese words that were used like the Hokage generation titles and the jutsu name and well "Sandaime-jiji." I kept sensei though because I like the sound of that word. (**

**-****_K_**_**.Tsukishiro :3**_

_**---**_

I slumped down against a tree, sighing tiredly. I could taste the rich metallic taste of my blood in my mouth. My right hand was placed over the left side of my abdomen, trying to hold back the blood that was trickling out from the poisoned wound. I willed it to heal... knowing, deep down, that it was impossible since I had used up all _my_ chakra and a large portion of Kyuubi's during the battle. Even if I managed to survive from this wound, my life as a shinobi was as good as gone.

My left arm was dead and would never function ever again, even if Kyuubi assisted in the healing. My right eye was fuzzy or maybe it was my eyesight in general. I couldn't really tell at this point.

I sighed, looking up at the blue sky, wincing at the pain caused by the slight movement of my body. At the very least, my sacrifice was worth it. Orochimaru was dead after thirteen long years of war against the Sound. Sasuke had been saved a long time ago and now lived with Sakura and their two brunette sons and one pink haired daughter. They were both happy now and that was all I had ever hoped for the both of them. He had finally managed to live life for himself once the truth was revealed to him about the Uchiha Massacre and she had managed to get out of fangirl mode and become a decent mother.

A small smile formed on my face as I felt blood trickle down from the side of my lips. I had kept my promises; to Sakura, to Konoha and to myself. Everyone I cared for was now safe and Orochimaru would never be able to sink his fangs into Konoha ever again. Akatsuki would no longer be a problem for the Leaf if I were to take Kyuubi with me to the next world.

As the Sixth Hokage and sole legacy of my father, the Fourth, I was proud to sacrifice my life for my village and its people.

But... tears slid down my cheeks as I thought of the people I didn't want to leave behind. I had readied myself for this. I had always told myself that it was going to be worth sacrificing myself for Konoha and my friends. There was sweet Hinata, the love of my life, and I would never be able to see her again. The tears would not stop flowing and I wanted to sob but I didn't have the strength to. I had no will to stop the tears. I was grieving over the things I was going to lose in a matter of seconds.

"You're safe now," I whispered into the air as my strength faded. A bitter smile formed on my face as I felt myself slip away. My wish was going to be fulfilled. I remembered that I once told Kakashi-sensei that I wanted my name upon that memorial stone.

"_Put me beside my father, sensei_."

Now, it was really going to happen. My eyes slid close as I welcomed the darkness that I was falling into. It consumed me and I embraced it. My consciousness was fading but the last thing I heard was...

**I don't want to die yet. Not now, not yet.**

---

Starting Over

---

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find myself staring at a white ceiling. I blinked a few times until my vision had focused better and saw white curtains flapping with the wind when I turned my head to the right. I breathed out tiredly when I saw that everything was as white as fresh snow.

"_Is this... heaven?_" I asked myself, "_Or is it hell in disguise?_"

A familiar voice answered my question from the back of my head.

**It's Konohagakure, kit**.

I closed my eyes and let my consciousness sink into Kyuubi's domain within my subconscious. I grabbed the bars of Kyuubi's massive cage, hissing, "What do you mean Konohagakure,Kyuubi?"

"**You know, Konoha. Ruled by a Hokage. Ninja village of the Fire,"** replied Kyuubi nonchalantly. I could hear his tails swishing impatiently within the boundaries of the cage.

"That's impossible you dumb fox!" I exclaimed, "I was dying! I don't think I need to spell that out for you but I was D-Y-I-N-G!"

A low snarl escaped the Kyuubi as he tried to jam his snout between the bars. He bared his teeth angrily at me.

"**Well, **_**you**_** and I both know that you didn't want to die!" **growled the fox.

"But what did you _do_?" I snapped back.

The fox huffed and once again I could hear his tails swishing about as he said, "**Simple. We're in the past. Your body **_**then **_**was dying but this body isn't.**" He explained it with an air that made me feel stupid and little. Something I haven't felt in a while. Not many people made the Hokage feel stupid, I supposed.

"What?" I asked, rather dumbly.

"**You're about five I imagine**," said Kyuubi. I could imagine that if he was in his human form, he'd be glancing at his nails nonchalantly as if even they were more important (or smarter) than I was at this moment.

I looked down and saw my usual jounin vest over my long sleeved black shirt and the fishnet undershirt, which I often wore with the standard long black pants. My hair came down to about my shoulders, a little spiky at the top but smooth and silky as it came around my ears. I was pretty sure that I looked like I did since I turned nineteen.

"I don't look five," I stated. The fox sighed tiredly and muttered something under his breath, which went along the lines of, "**Stupid Human. I don't recall bringing your mind twenty years back.**" He stretched a little, his back arching as his tails curled around his feet before he kicked me out from my own subconscious.

I found myself in the white room again when I opened my eyes.

_It must be the hospital_... I deduced this time around. That was probably why it looked familiar. I used to walk in and out of the hospital all the time during the Third and Tsunade's reign. Then, I saw the Third. His features were creased with worry as his eyes shone with hints of unshed tears.

The Kyuubi must be right. The old man was still alive. Tears formed in my eyes as I realised how much I had missed him over the years.

"Are you alright Naruto?" asked the old man. His voice was as kind as I remembered it to be and it evoked memories that I had struggled to bury. His death, his funeral, Konohamaru crying as the rain fell on us.

I looked up at him, blinking away the tears. I opened my mouth to reply but the words wouldn't form themselves. I frowned as I tried to say something but I _couldn't_ and the frown was mirrored on the old man's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head before pointing at my throat. The words wouldn't form.

Was there something wrong with my throat? Had someone tried to poison me? Why was I in the hospital? All these questions ran through my mind as the Third called for the nurse.

A brown haired woman scurried in and the old man questioned her. She glanced at me briefly and a look of distaste distorted her pretty face. My frown deepened as I thought of all the prejudice and hatred I had to go through all over again. I sighed mentally as I drifted off to speak to the fox once again.

"Kyuubi," I said, shortly, turning away when I noticed that he was licking himself clean.

His tail swished angrily as he gave himself a final lick before he turned to face me. "**Yes Rokudaime-sama?**" mocked Kyuubi impatiently.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"**If I **_**do**_** shut up, how can I answer your question o' smart one?" **replied the fox. I glared at him.

"**Fine, fine. You're no fun. Anyways, when I did that little trick to bring us to this time, I had to transfer your consciousness into this kid. Understand? It's really not too hard. So, somehow or rather, this will change a teeny weeny fraction of your past so that this body could 'fall asleep' and I can move you in without a hassle," **explained Kyuubi with a tone that said, "Well, duh. _Obviously_."

"And?" I asked, tapping my foot on the ground.

"**Well, the kid, or **_**you**_**, tripped and fell on your head, effectively knocking himself out while stunning a part of your brain that disabled your speech. It's only momentary. I can feel it healing already,**" said Kyuubi. "**Only you would really trip on flat ground and hit your head on a rock like that**." The fox laughed. He was as easily amused as ever.

"Can't you fix it _faster_?" I asked, annoyed.

"**Well, can't **_**you**_** be POLITE?**" growled Kyuubi.

I grumbled before I said, grudgingly, "Can you fix it please?"

"**That's better kit. I'll help speed along the healing process. You'll probably be able to speak within hours**," he replied before he kicked me out with a, "**Now get out and get used to being puny!"** I could hear him cackling as I woke up again. I sighed before I focused on the old man who had been sitting there the whole time, watching my sleeping body.

"The doctors said that it'll heal Naruto," he said and I nodded, smiling brightly despite sighing on the inside. I felt so guilty.

I wanted to tell him but I knew that I couldn't. Nobody would believe me. It was unreal. If I told him, he probably laugh and say, "Naruto, you have such an active imagination." with a fond smile. I frowned mentally before I looked up at the old man, gesturing wildly for a pen and a notebook. It took him a while to understand but eventually he did.

When he brought it back, I took them eagerly and started to write. I was careful to write using the slang I used as a child.

'Old man! Can I leave now?' I wrote. He pondered for a moment before he hesitantly nodded his approval. I smiled and bounded out from the bed. I opened the cupboard and dug out the hated orange jumpsuit. I maintained my smile as I walked to the bathroom, cursing the orange abomination mentally. I then closed the bathroom door and walked towards the mirror.

I stood on the stool and stared at my reflection. I really was five years old. My hair was like a spiky neon sign but the colour never really did change that much even as I grew older. It was from my father, I had learnt. The whisker marks, which I had eventually grown out of were back in full force and I rubbed dismally at my cheeks, willing them to come off. I knew that they made me look unique and _different_ but in the world of shinobi, standing out wasn't something ninja did. I didn't want to be a fool again. I had grown up but I was going to have to act like the fool I once was.

I'd have to pretend to be unable to control my chakra properly thanks to a certain annoying demon _and_ tests that were, I quote, 'too troublesome'.

The fox huffed indignantly at the back of my head and I replied with a, "_Yeah. Whatever Kyuubi._"

I slipped off the hospital garments and threw them into the laundry basket before I donned the disgusting orange jumpsuit. I very much preferred the suit I wore during my training with Jiraiya but then again, beggars can't be choosers.

---

The old man held my hand and walked me all the way back to my apartment. My small, dirty apartment which I would be calling home once again. It was really a downgrade after getting used to living at the Namikaze mansion and sleeping overnight at the Hyuuga's. I sighed and sat on the floor, rolling around on the dusty tiles. It was as bare as I remembered it to. Plus, there was no way that I'd be able to afford new furniture at this point in time. I was also pretty sure that the Third would never allow me to go to the Namikaze mansion now. "Not yet," he'd say, "Naruto is too young for the truth."

My father's mansion had been heaven on earth. I sighed yet again as I stood up, dusted my clothes and walked towards the drawers in my room. According to my memory, I used to keep a small envelope under a dusty old book in the third drawer. This was the money I saved up from the monthly allowance I got from the Third. I counted it. It was enough for either clothes or a good grocery shopping. It wasn't that I _hated_ ramen. It was just that I preferred other things over it, like Udon which was more costly but old man Teneuchi and Ayame at the ramen place were nice so it'd be alright, right?

I pondered for a moment. _"To go out or not to go out? Hmm."_

It took about three seconds before I decided to go out. I could train myself after shopping, to test the capacities of my body.

"Hell's Technique: Demonic Transformation," I said in my head as I formed the seals. I transformed into my twenty five-year-old form except I was wearing civilian clothes to not attract attention. I stretched, trying to remove the kinks in my muscle as I thought to myself that I loved this technique. Its basic ideas were like the elementary transformation technique but this particular technique actually altered your body structure. It was quite painful the first time but afterwards, one just got used to it. The added bonus of this technique was that it could not be uncovered by any of Konoha's bloodlines like the Sharingan and Byakugan.

I rolled my shoulders, trying to adjust before I did a few simple stretching exercises. I then tried to talk but the words didn't come out so I was guessing that Kyuubi wasn't done yet.

I closed my eyes and made the seals for the teleportation jutsu, teleporting myself to Training Area 7. A small smile appeared on my lips as I found myself at the familiar training grounds. My eyes fell upon the three stumps and I remembered our test with Kakashi-sensei. It felt so long ago. I walked towards the stumps and rested my hand on the middle stump where I was tied up. Back then, I had been so happy when Sakura and Sasuke offered me food and then so scared when Kakashi appeared, huge and ghostly.

Yet, they were simply fond memories of yesterdays that I could never return to. A part of me laughed bitterly. I missed them: Sakura my first love and Sasuke my first friend. I went through so much because of them but I still loved them. I even missed their pink haired daughter that was too stoic for her own good.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and I peeled off a small splinter of wood before flicking it in the direction of the one who had intruded my personal space. The bushses shook a little before a shadow came leaping out. He had bits of branches stuck in his silver hair, wore a Konoha headband that covered his left eye and a mask that covered his nose and mouth. It was none other than my teacher whom I had been thinking of, Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja of Konoha.

"Minato-sensei?" questioned Kakashi before he ran towards me. I prepared myself to counter any attack that he would possibly launch against me but what happened next was the least of my expectations and was, in fact, _very new_.

"_Man, this feels _so _wrong," _I thought as Kakashi glomped me. I paused. "_Wait. Did he just call me Minato?_"

I chuckled mentally before Kyuubi popped in as a miniature fox in my thoughts.

**I'm done kit. You owe me big time**. The fox's tails curled around its body before it disappeared.

"Minato?" I asked, amused. "You mean the Fourth Hokage?"

Kakashi released me and started studying me before he uncharacteristically blushed and apologised.

"I'm very sorry. I had thought that you were my teacher," he said as he scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Namikaze Minato was your former sensei?" I asked, sounding impressed. I smirked a little before I said, "How about a battle? I'll tell you things you didn't know about him if you win."

Kakashi didn't look too impressed by a challenge from a civilian. Later, he would realise his mistake.


	2. Chapter I

かげつきつきしろ♥

Nyaan♥ Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next instalment, Chapter 1!

---

_italics - _Naruto's thoughts.

**Bold **Kyuubi's words

**_Bold italics - _**Kyuubi's thoughts.

---

Chapter 1

Battle with Kakashi-_kun_! Confrontation with the Hokage? What in the world is going to happen?

---

_"Well…let's see…Maybe…maybe not. If you defeat me…then I'll tell you," I said with a smirk_

---

I plopped down to the ground, in front of Kakashi who was slumped against a tree.

"How…how did you?" asked Kakashi, taking deep breaths.

"Huh?" I said.

"How did you use the _Hiraishin no jutsu_? You ARE Arashi-sensei…right?" he asked with a tinge of hope in his voice.

I looked down at the ground and prodded at it a few times before I sighed and looked straight into his eyes.

"No. I am not Kazama Arashi," I said, softly.

_I am just his son but you don't need to know that. At least…not now._

"Then who ARE you?" he asked.

I smiled bitterly and said, "Well…you did get that bell…"

He took in another deep breath and said, "Well…YOU haven't got a single scratch on you! You're not even exhausted! You gave me a chance! You were holding back!"

"You make it sound as if you don't want to know," I stated, calmly.

He flinched at my statement. I sighed once more and looked up at the darkening sky.

--- _Flashback ---_

"Come," I said, mockingly but Kakashi did not move.

"I don't want to fight," he said.

I sighed. I really wanted a spar at the moment since I feel so…_stiff._ Then, an idea popped up in my head. I pulled out a bell.

"Then, get this bell from me," I said.

"What?" he asked, dumbly.

"Get this small silver bell from me. And I will tell you EVERYTHING that you want to know," I said.

He hesitated for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He slid into a battle pose.

"What if I hurt you?" he asked.

"Don't worry. You won't AND you had better come to me with all of your killing intent AND use that Sharingan of yours," I said as I too, slid into a battle pose.

He gasped. "You know?" he asked.

"I know more than you could possibly imagine," I replied, casually.

"How?" he asked.

"Get the bell and all your questions shall be answered," I said in a singsong manner.

The battle had started quite normally. We exchanged a few blows though he received most of it. Then, I threw a kunai at him.

'Kunai kage bunshin no justu!' I said, mentally without forming the handseals. _Ah. Such was the bliss of experience and talents._

About thirty kunai appeared and I smiled as he dodged all thirty of them. He did not notice that they were the special three-pronged kunai that were made for the Hiraishin no jutsu. Then, all musings were lost when he started to form some really, really familiar handseals. Blue chakra appeared around his hand and the sounds of a thousand birds chirping rang out throughout the field.

"Chidori!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward.

I was frozen for a moment. That move brought back so many undesirable memories. Sasuke…Orochimaru…KILL! I managed to react in time. Moving to the side, I grabbed his hand hard, making the Chidori fade away. Then, I threw him towards the forest. Using Hiraishin no jutsu, I appeared in front of him. I grabbed him by the neck and pressed him up against a tree. I narrowed my eyes and released a small portion of my killing intent.

That move, Chidori. I could remember the countless occasions where I was almost killed by that blast jutsu. That blasted technique reminded me about the power-hungry Sasuke, the Uchiha, which I had hated the most at that point of my life. The Uchiha that went to Orochimaru. My grip on the neck tightened. Orochimaru, you bastard. I would have to defeat you once more. I will not let you ruin my life and Konoha's lives. I will KILL you before you can even approach this place!

"A-Arashi-s-sensei," sputtered the twenty two-year-old ANBU captain.

I snapped awake and released Kakashi's throat. He dropped down to the ground, coughing while taking in large amounts of air.

_What was I doing? I had almost killed Kakashi. Damn it! FUCKING Uchihas and damn blasted snakes! Plus I just did what...Itachi did to Sasuke...that time._

"So sorry Kakashi-kun," I said and the next thing I knew was that the bell was in his hand.

_Sneaky bastard!_

**I agree... for a human he is QUITE sneaky. But I guess that it comes with being a pervert.**

He just took in a deep breath and smiled.

---_End Flashback---_

"Even if I did or could tell you…I'd say that you will not believe me," I said with a sigh.

"Try me," said Kakashi.

I raised an eyebrow. This version of Kakashi is so different from the Kakashi that I know. I took in a deep breath. _Makai: Demon Eyes. _I felt Kyuubi's chakra flow into my eyes as Kakashi's body dropped lower lifelessly.

_Kyuubi…_

**What can I do for you insolent child?**

_Did…did I do the right thing? Am I doing the right thing? I don't know, kit. I really don't. Why? Why did you bring us back to this time? _

**Well...you didn't want to die either… **

_Hell! I meant why did you choose to make me FIVE again? Instead of just going back to a few hours before I battle Orochimaru!_

**And try to defeat that bastard in that tired state of yours? You and I may be strong but even we cannot defeat him in that state! Your body would have been fine but your mental was tired! So was mine thanks to your excessive need of healing!**

_Oh… _

**This is the safest time for you to return to! As you have seen…or _felt_, I have managed to retain the abilities of your older body in this younger, pitiful excuse for a host.**

_Well…yeah._

**So in a few years of extra training, you will be able to KILL that bastard when you meet him!_ Plus…maybe then you can help me…_**

_That's true…sorry I asked Kyuu._

**No prob, kit. Erm…the silver haired pervert is awakening.**

_If he doesn't believe? _

**Wipe his memory. You know at least three different jutsus that have that effect.**

I nodded mentally before I focused on Kakashi who was stirring. After a few moments…

"NO WAY! You're NARUTO?" deadpanned Kakashi, "I can't believe this."

_Told him so._

I merely raised an eyebrow as he continued on.

"That's impossible! It goes against all laws of physics! It's like Fire under water! Time travel? You must be joking! PLUS, you don't LOOK five! My sharingan shows the fact that you are not in Henge form!" exclaimed the young ANBU.

**DUH. That's thanks to my fantastic jutsu. Sharingan sucker!**

_Kyuu… _

I frowned before I said, "Look. I said that you wouldn't believe me and you said try me."

I placed a hand on his silver hair. _Hiijutsu: Memory wipe._

Kakashi blinked back at me. Before he could say anything I whispered, "Sayonara, Kakashi-_sensei_."

I teleported back to my apartment. "Makai: Akuma Henge, Kai!" I said and felt my body shift back into its child form. I threw myself onto my bed tiredly and fell asleep in moments.

---

The next day, I woke up at 5am. I glanced at the calendar on the wall and sighed. I would be going back to Academy in a matter of days. The horror of it. All those boring lectures… Sakura's annoying behaviour and stuck-up Uchiha.

Wait…they start next year. So this year it's stuck-up Hyuuga Neji and his crew of fangirls.

I shivered at that thought. There was no way that I was going to have to go through ALL of that AGAIN! I sat down on the floor and began to do some planning.

_Kyuu? Is there ANY way to NOT go to Academy? _

**No, if you DO want to be a ninja.**

I grimaced. I had no idea about a civilian's life. All I knew was the path of the shinobi.

_Please oh please tell me that THERE is a way for ME to not go! I'd rather do S-class missions that be in Academy!_

**You won't meet that dolphin if you do not go, kit.**

_Oh. Right. Iruka-sensei… _

I frowned there has to be a way. Like sending some bunshin to go as me until I become genin…at least until I become genin…

_Bunshin…bunshin…what bunshin can last for...I dunno…seven years? _

**Well… **

_YOU KNOW? _

**Well… **

_If you do not tell, I will… _

I proceeded to alter Kyuubi's space in my mind. Changing his surroundings to a pink playpen with loads and loads of _stuffed bunnies._

**Wait! This is not fair! **

_Oh yes it is…_ I said with a sadistic smirk.

**I'll tell! Just spare me! Even that sewer is better! **

I smiled and changed my mindscape back into the meadows and fields that were behind the bars.

**It's a Makai technique that I have not taught you. Handseals are fox, wolf, raccoon. Got it? It's called _Ho no Kagemusha._ It means the flame shadow replacement. Created by foxfire, no amount of earthly water can extinguish it. Not even that blasted Byakugan and Sharingan can see that it is, in fact, unreal.**

I immediately formed the required handseals since it was a new technique. Most of the familiar techniques no longer required physical handseals. Yes, physical handseals. This of course meant that I had to form them in my mind. 

"Makai: Ho no Kagemusha," I said and a small flame appeared beside me. It slowly formed into an exact replica of my five-year-old self.

I smiled. This was PERFECT! I then proceeded to use the Akuma Henge to transform myself into my favored form. I bent down and bit my thumb.

"Kuchiyose: ANBU equipment."

A fox mask appeared with a long katana as well as a wakizashi. I smiled as I picked up the mask. Most ANBU mask held no detail but mine was made to show what animal. The fox was mainly white with some red streaks swirling on its right side. Fox ears adorned the top of the mask. I put it on and picked up the katana._ Tsukikage Kagami. _Mirror of the moon's shadow. It was a katana that had a black blade. Its hilt was made of silver and shone brightly with the moonlight reflected of it. The blade however would never reflect ANY light that was shone on it and hid perfectly in the shadows. A small golden tassel swished about freely as its string was wrapped around the silver hilt. I strapped it on my back and proceeded to examine the wakizashi. Kyuubi's Claw. It was a gift from Kyuubi when I had brought Sasuke back to Konoha. I remembered how he acknowledged me as his vessel. I smiled. I strapped it at my hip and sighed happily.

Such days were good days. I missed my days as ANBU too. Now, I have to persuade a certain old man to let me into his ranks. Then, I felt something really uncomfortable pressing against my forehead. I removed my mask and felt my forehead. I was wearing a Konoha hitai-ate. I removed it and checked it. The scars that were all over the metal…this was Dad's hitai-ate. I re-tied it back, tightly and adorned my mask once more.

_For seven years…I shall be Kazama Ienari._

**Nice name. AT least its better than swirling fishcakes… **

_Then, I turned to face my kagemusha._

"Naruto. You are to act the part of a cheerful idiot. Acquire the position of 'dobe' until I tell you to pass. You are to act as one who dotes after a certain Haruno Sakura, which you shall meet. Play pranks. Get close to Iruka. Annoy him if you must. This is just touching the surface of your tasks but most of the instructions have been placed within you. I expect you to carry it out WITHOUT fail," I said.

He nodded and I leapt out of the window and landed on my neighbour's roof. Leaping from roof to roof, I eventually arrived at the Hokage tower. I walked in and saw Sandaime's secretary dozing. I cleared my throat.

"E-hem," I coughed.

The brown haired man awoke and stared blearily at me.

"I would like to see Hokage-sama," I stated, simply.

He nodded and pressed the intercom button. "Hokage-sama. An ANBU requests to see you."

"Send him in."

I nodded as the secretary gesture for me to enter. The old man was sitting before a large pile of paper that desperately needed his attention even at this time of the day. At that sight, it made me wonder. Why DID I want the Hokage position? I remembered my time as the Rokudaime. I had almost cried when they had dumped a large pile of paper on my table…on my FIRST day.

"And you are…" said the old man.

"…Kazama Ienari," I said.

His reaction was most amusing as his eyes bulged out at the mention of my family's name.

"Kazama?" he asked, "That's not very possible. All the Kazama are dead…save one."

I knew that he was talking about the real me, Naruto. I sighed and removed my mask. If words will not make him believe than maybe sight might. I had removed any sign of smiles and grins, showing him a look of pure intensity. This look was the one I had used mainly as Hokage.

"No way…are you related to…" started Sandaime.

"Arashi? Well...yeah. We're like brothers…in a way. Complicated issues," I lied. It was Half-truth anyway.

**Still a lie, kit. It's still a lie.**

_Shut up Kyuubi. I need to concentrate! _

"I see…" muttered the Hokage.

"But you do not believe, Hokage-sama. You fear that I am wearing an illusion, which I must say that I am not. This is my true form," I said. Another half-truth.

"You are right. I hope that you are speaking the truth," said Sandaime, tiredly.

He pressed the intercom button. "Fuyuda. Do summon Itachi and Takumi," he said.

"So…where have you been until now…Ienari-san," asked Sandaime.

"Around…before I could cope to finish my brother's last wish," I said.

"And it is?" asked the Hokage.

"A secret…but I ensure you…it has nothing got to do with destruction and the likes," I said with a small smile.

"Ah…" he said.

I just continued smiling at the old man. Just then, a knock was heard and two men walked in. I recognized the young Uchiha with one glance. It was unmistakable.

"Uchiha Itachi… I presume," I said.

He looked up at me and a brief look of surprise appeared before it disappeared into his mask of indifference.

"Hn." _Damn it. He and Sasuke are much more alike than they believe! All UCHIHAS are the SAME!_

…_wait…maybe this time around I could…hmm…that's a fairly good idea._

**I can't help but agree with you, kit. It is a good idea. Then, maybe that snake would attack some other Uchiha, which YOU will not be related to you in any possible way. Or perhaps you could let it happen and just kill that snake before anything bad happens.**

…_right…_

I snapped back into reality and focused my attention on the second man who had just entered. The man, who was obviously a Hyuuga stared at me as if I was some sort of spiritual entity or in simple words, a ghost. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ho-Hokage-sama," sputtered the Hyuuga.

"Takumi, Itachi. Please perform a check up on this man here," instructed the Hokage.

They nodded. Takumi activated his Byakugan, veins appearing near his eyes. He proceeded to observe me. Up and down. I smiled mentally. I had managed to learn how to conceal Kyuubi's existence from the Hyuuga's prying eyes. I looked at Itachi and saw that he too, had activated his doujutsu, the Sharingan.

"There is no genjutsu, sir. It is not a Henge either," replied the two of them in unison.

Takumi glared at Itachi who merely looked bored. The Hokage sighed in relief.

"Takumi, Itachi. I would like you to meet the Yondaime's brother…Kazama Ienari."

---

**Jutsu Encyclopedia – personal made up stuff.**

(_So sorry if anyone else has made this up before. Well…I haven't READ any which contain these so…I'm sorry if you have made this up before me.)_

**Makai Handseals**

A set that consists of nine different seals. A few of them that have been identified are the Cat, the Fox, the Wolf and the Racoon.

Cannot be used or performed by a normal human.

**Makai: Akuma Henge** – Demonic: Demon transformation

This wonderful technique, which Naruto is a very common technique among the bijuu. Once, the bijuu lived in peace with the humans until…well…this is a secret♥. So anyways, this technique cannot be uncovered by any doujutsu or any human jutsu as a matter of fact. It completely alters the human body instead of just putting an illusion over it. Only bijuu can identify this technique when one of their kind is using it.

No normal human can use this technique.

**Makai: Ho no Kagemusha** – Demonic: Flame Shadow Replacement.

Another wonderful technique courtesy of a certain nine-tailed fox. By using foxfire, a replacement or better known as _kagemusha _during samurai days, can be created to replace the user of this justu. This technique, like the Akuma Henge, cannot be uncovered by doujutsu and it cannot be extinguished by normal water. But…demonic water would do it. Looks like a human, lives like a human. It eats, sleeps and grows thus keeping away any wary suspicions.

No normal human can use this technique.

**Makai: Demon Eyes.**

Somewhat like a doujutsu. Has many, many uses. Creates AND sees through illusions. Makes themovements of others appear slower. Sees tenketsu and many more. Appears to be the mother of all doujutsu.

Only for Jinchuurikis.

---

Owari♥

かげつきつきしろ♥

Please review.

…

Pleeeeasse? –does puppy dog eyes-


	3. Chapter II

Warning: OOCness ahead.

Story so far: A dying Naruto gets sent back to the past. He wakes up in his five-year-old body. Using a special demonic jutsu, he altered his appearance and goes off to test his abilities. He spars with Kakashi. Eventually, he goes to see the Hokage after leaving a shadow replacement to live as an idiot for seven years and meets Itachi.

**Disclaimer: _I _do _not_ own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-san does.**

---

_italics _: Naruto's thoughts

**bold** : Kyuubi talking

**_bolded italics_ : **Kyuubi's thoughts.

---

Thanks to all reviewers. You've REALLY made my day. Answers to reviews

**Flame-X – **Takumi is fictional. That means he is mine though he does not really have a role…

**Wisely unsaid** – The _kagemusha _is somewhat like a demonic summoning. Besides, the _kagemusha _needs to grow during those ten years to discourage any suspicions. Though the growth will be minimal, which explains Naruto's case being vertical challenged.

**Dragonzice** – Naruto will be telling SOMEONE about his case pretty soon. But, mind you. It is only one person.

**Causeiambetta** – nope. No Naru Harem because…read on to find out♥

**Kord – **no. There will not be a Naruto X Kurenai. Firstly, because I am not very sure about Kurenai's character and I am not very fond of her.

To all others – Here's your next instalment of Naruto: Undoing and Rebuilding the Past.

---

Chapter II

ANBU Squad

AmaterasuKitsune

---

"_Takumi, Itachi. I would like you to meet the Yondaime's brother…Kazama Ienari."_

---

A smile formed on my face beneath the wooden mask I wore. I picked up the scroll before me and unrolled. I read it, checking in contents for fear of obtaining the wrong one. The first sentence read, 'Raijin.'

I nodded to myself for this was the right one. I read a little bit further to confirm that it was the real thing. After checking it over completely, I pulled out a sealing scroll from one of the scroll compartments in my cloak. I opened it up and placed the stolen scroll on it. Forming the handseals required; _inu tori usa hebi_. I sealed up the stolen scroll with an extra blood seal for precaution. Then, I heard footsteps approaching. Taking a few steps back into the shadows, melting into the darkness perfectly. The door burst open revealing an ANBU that wore a simple mask. It was black and had a swirling golden pattern on the left and a jagged silver line that ran all the way from the top on its right. He had dark black hair and onyx black eyes that could be seen through the eyeholes of the mask. I sighed in relief mentally and walked up front, surprising the young boy.

"Amaterasu. You scared me for a moment," I said.

"Scroll?" he replied.

"Success. We leave now," I said and he nodded.

_Genjutsu: Invisibility._ I formed the handseals in my mind while mouthing the jutsu's name. Basically, I didn't have to form physical handseals anymore. I felt the illusion form. I walked out from the Scroll Room and ran down the hallway silently, observing the fallen shinobi. The Uchiha had done a good job. I had to admit that. Most of them had a peaceful look on their face, which revealed the fact that they had no idea what happened and had died, swiftly and painlessly. I smiled once more while thanking whoever it was up there. Taking the Uchiha with me had to be the best idea, ever. 

---Flashback---  
"Sandaime-sama. I would like to join your forces. The forces of the Leaf," I said, calmly.

"I can place you as _elite jounin,_" said the Hokage with a smile.

I look him in the eye somewhat sternly. "As ANBU," I said, firmly.

"But why?" asked the Hyuuga, "You could be acknowledged as Yon-."

I cut him off with a brief glare.

"I do _not_ wish to be acknowledged. Not as Arashi's ototou. Not even as Kazama Ienari. I wish for my existence to be hidden from the people of Konoha…and that includes the council," I said.

"Why?"

I turned around and faced the young Uchiha whom I knew mostly as the framed-into-becoming an S-class nin.

"Why do you wish for that?" he asked.

I saw that his eyes were darkened with some sort of doubt and hate.

"One. I dislike the fact that people are acknowledged because of their clan and people who are without clans are treated like dirt no matter how hard they work," I said, "Two. It is because I am myself and I refuse to be known as _'Arashi's ototou'_. It is insulting whenever someone says that I do something well because I'm _Kazama_ Ienari, Arashi's ototou. Three. I will leave this place the moment my promise has been fulfilled."

I noticed the clouded darkness in his eyes disappear and a brief smile formed on his face but it disappeared quickly.

"I see," he said.

I turned to face the old man once more.

"I see. So which squad would you like to join?" asked the old man.

_Wow. I thought that he would have just dumped me into some random squad._

**He is judging your abilities with his instinct.**

_So…he only sees me as…otou-sama or in this case onii-sama…despite my explanation. Pathetic. No wonder everyone loved Sasuke so much. Not that I hate him or Sasuke but…if the leader is like this how can he expect the people to be different? I do think of Sasuke as my brother but sometimes it is just so…so unfair._

**Do not be depressed kit. Both you and I know your abilities. Without my chakra, YOUR chakra reserves alone as Kage level. Well you were a kage so that does explain it…but with my chakra, which is constantly being absorbed by you…you WILL be the strongest shinobi. You are not only your father's legacy. You are MY legacy as you are my host.**

_…Thanks Kyuu._

"I would prefer to lead, Sandaime-sama," I said, flatly. I had to muster my strength to not show any distaste for his words.

The old man narrowed his eyes for a moment before he said, "Then I will have to test you."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "That is fine with me. We can even do this testing now."

Sandaime nodded and pressed the intercom button, instructing his secretary to call in the ANBU captain of Squad Seven. I put on the mask and adjusted it until it felt comfortable.

"My real name and blood ties will not leave this room. It shall be a secret among those who stand here. Do you understand?" I said, coldly.

There was no reply so I continued.

"I trust the old man enough to be able to keep a secret well enough…but Hyuuga, Uchiha. I promise you that if this EVER leaves this room…I WILL kill you," I said, lacing my words with frost.

There was a nervous nod from the Hyuuga and a stiff nod from the Uchiha.

"Good," I said, cheerfully.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A dog-masked ANBU walked in. I frowned when I noticed whose chakra signature that was.

"Hokage-sama," he said with a slight bow, "What is it that you require of me?"

"I would like you to test…" said the Hokage but drifted off as he realized that I had not given him a code name.

"Kitsune," I said, shortly.

"Test him?" asked the ANBU captain.

The Hokage nodded. The ANBU captain then motioned for me to follow him. He walked out from the room. As I passed the Uchiha, I made a slight gesture, asking him to follow as well. He nodded and both of us exited the room. We followed the ANBU until we reached an indoor training area, which was located in the Hokage Tower.

"So…Kitsune was it? What is your specialty?" he asked.

"Depends," I said, shortly.

I could feel the frown and annoyance that came from beneath the dog mask.

"Let's try your taijutsu then," he said.

I motioned for Itachi to stand aside and he did that. I slid into the beginning stance.

_Kazama Kata: Flowing River_

I closed my eyes. I sensed Kakashi move forward. He threw a punch at me. I dodged it and grabbed his arm. Then, I proceeded to kick him in the chest. It sent him flying backwards. He launched himself forward again. This time it was a series of kick and punches. I dodged them smoothly, not bothering to even hit him back once. I did a back flip and landed a meter or two away from the ANBU captain.

_Damn. This Kata is too defensive. Chose a wrong one. I can't believe that I actually thought of testing him AGAIN although I beat him up good yesterday._

**Then change to another kata, stupid.**

_Hey. I'm NOT stupid! Fine. Kazama Kata: Bamboo._

**Like THAT one would help.**

_Shut up fox._

I slid into the beginning stance once more. The both of us stood there unmoving, waiting for something to start the match. A brief ringing sound could be heard and he and I charged at each other at the exact moment. He punched me in the stomach but I used the momentum to pull him back and thrust him to the ground.

Placing Tsukikage Kagami to his neck, I said, "Game Over. Hatake Kakashi."

---End Flashback---

After that, I had chosen to be a two-man squad and had chose Itachi to join me. I understood his hatred for his clan and we made it a secret from his father and the others. No Uchiha, in fact, no one was to know that Amaterasu, the second member of the newest ANBU squad was Uchiha Itachi. No one knew that Itachi was even an ANBU member.

I smiled. Itachi was truly the best companion one could ever ask for. Quiet and understanding. That was what Uchiha Itachi really was though he hated his clan.

He hated the fact that they only saw him as the heir of the Uchiha clan. A tool for the Uchiha Clan. It was always Uchiha clan this, Uchiha clan that. He was only seen as the cold bastard that attracted girls like ants to sugar.

"Kitsune. Pay attention. You almost walked into a wall," said the Uchiha.

"Ah. Sorry Amaterasu. My concentration seems to be flying all over the place today," I said somewhat truthfully.

"We need to hurry back. If the reinforcements arrive," said Itachi.

"They will not. Trust me," I said. I grabbed him on the shoulders and said, "Hiraishin no jutsu."

"Wha-?" asked Itachi but he was cut off when we warped into nothingness.

---

"Sandaime-sama. Here's the scroll," I said as I placed the sealing scroll on the table.

The old man reached out to take it but I stopped him. I bit my thumb and smeared it on its seal. It unrolled itself, revealing the sealing pattern of the scroll.

_Fuuin kai._

It summoned up the scroll that we had stolen from the Kumogakure. The old man nodded and took the scroll. He unrolled it and checked its contents.

"Well done. Amaterasu, Kitsune. Yet another successful mission added to your ever-growing list," said Sandaime.

"Sandaime-sama," I said.

"Yes, Kitsune?" asked the old man.

"Amaterasu and I have a favour to ask from you," I said.

Itachi turned to look at me.

"What is it?" asked the old man, patiently.

"We want a certain Uchiha to be able to leave his clan," I said, "As in, by breaking ties."

The old man turned to look at Itachi. "Amaterasu. Is this what you ask for?" asked the old man.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I, Amaterasu, am very sure about that. This is what I ask of you and never will ask for anything else," said Itachi, calmly.

"Very well but I doubt that Fugaku will allow this certain Uchiha to leave," said the old man, "He loves the boy too much."

"He does not, Hokage-sama. The boy is only a tool to bring the Clan to higher levels, which include the Hokage level," replied Itachi albeit coldly, "He is not loved by his clan. Fugaku-sama does not even know his true son."

The Hokage must have caught the hidden message by now. Itachi had found out the Uchihas intentions and it disgusted him to his very core. The Uchihas were going to assassinate the old man and play the council with their puppet strings to put an Uchiha as the Godaime Hokage. All of this was planned to be executed in a year or two. Three, at most.

"…I see. I will try… Amaterasu and Kitsune. Thank you for coming," said the old man.

I nodded. Itachi bowed slightly and the both of us teleported out from the room, into the darkest parts of the peaceful forest within the walls of Konoha.

"So…Amaterasu. Want to sleep at my place?" I asked.

"I would love to but dearest father does not allow me to move around as I please," said Itachi, flatly.

"Is that it? Consider your problem solved…until further notice," I said and formed the handseals for the kagemusha technique.

"Makai: Ho no Kagemusha," I whispered and the burst of flame appeared and formed itself into Itachi.

"Now, Itachi. Go home, listen to your old man ramble, go to bed, wake up early and say that you have a stupid chuunin mission. Do you understand?" I told the shadow replacement.

It nodded and disappeared leaving a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" asked Itachi.

"Oh nothing much. Just a secret technique, Amaterasu," I said, cheerfully, "Now let us go to my place."

---

**Jutsu encyclopedia**

_This time around its not a personal one._

**Hiraishin no jutsu **(my view of it)

The Hiraishin no jutsu requires NO handseals. It opens up a warp portal to a place that is marked by your chakra.

**Genjutsu: Invisibility**

What do you think it does? It cloaks the user with an invisbility layer that camouflages with its surrounding.

**Kata Encyclopedia.**

**Kazama Kata.**

_I think that kata is somewhat like style or pattern. Well at least, I think that some friend of mine who takes ninjutsu -it's a type of martial arts practiced in Malaysia and many other countries- calls them kata._

Kazama Kata. Contains three basic styles. It is the taijutsu form of the Kazama Clan. So far, two have been revealed. The Flowing River form and the Bamboo form.

**Flowing River form**

Like water, it flows around obstacles. A form that is high in defense but mainly consists of speed and fluid movements. The user of this form dodges most of the incoming attack like water around a stone. With the occasional retaliation, this form was made to gauge a person's ability.

**Bamboo form**

Like bamboo, it bends with the wind only to spring back twice as hard. A form that is completely offense. It is basically made up of zero defense. By taking the damage and using its momentum, the user retaliates with a quick and punishing blow.

---

Owari♥

A/n

Please do review. You can give me ideas and the likes. Besides, it INSPIRES me to write more! ♥

Should I reveal the secret sooner or later?

Uchiha clan massacre or no massacre?

Whatever the outcome there will always be an angsty Uchiha. To me, he's the best that way. : P

Pairings?

Might contain eventual NaruHina or it might not…the story's kinda planned but yet at the same time its not…so very troublesome isn't it? ♥

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro ♥


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: What makes you think that a person by the name of Kagetsuki Tsukishiro owns Naruto? Nothing? That's right. Cause I do NOT own NARUTO!

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro ♥ 

---

Replies to reviewers

**Note: I don't watch the anime. I did but I stopped at episode 90. I read the manga and my information on Naruto characters are hereby restrained to the ones that appear in the manga.**

**Xurtan**: Meeps…sorry but I erm…can't write shonen-ai and I can't mysteriuosly change Naru's gender though many people seem to do that. It just weirds me out. No offense to anyone. NaruHina is alright but sometimes I prefer NaruOC like in The Last One by Bahamut Slayer. To be frank, I'm not very fond of most of the Naruto kunoichis…except Anko. I read cause I just love the bishonen.♥

**Dobe-Teme : **it changes because he changed the past. something MIGHT happen to the Hyuuga heiress and if I tell you I'd be spoiling the story.

**TheOtaku Akatsuki : **Yes. they're friends

**Lazy cat**: That's a good idea. I'll think about it. 

**Master of Anime: **Anko, eh? Well...I'm quite fond of her too so I'll think about it.

**Feramore: **Haku is definitely a guy. And there WILL be Gaara...Obito is dead. Kakashi has sharingan, remember? The massacre...hmm...

No Naru/Ita pairing cause I cannot write Yaoi stories...

And I dislike Sakura...I think that I've read to many Sakura Bashing fics.- -;

**Zagen: **I have plans for Mikoto so read on...and erm...Tsunade is a bit...TOO old?

**Causeiambetta: **I'm glad that you can see things my way

**Korrd: **ermm...I don't watch the anime...so who's Yuugao?

**Shiroi Usagi-san: **That is possible...

To all other reviewers: Here's your latest installment of Naruto: Undoing and Rebuilding the Past.

---

Story so far: After the ANBU squad AmaterasuKitsune steals one of Kumogakure's Forbidden Scrolls, they discuss certain issues with the Hokage. Kitsune invites Amaterasu to stay with him while he sent a _kagemusha _to replace Amaterasu in the Uchiha compound.

---

Chapter 3

The Uchiha Massacre Part 1

---

"_Oh nothing much. Just a secret technique, Amaterasu," I said, cheerfully, "Now let us go to my place."_

_---_

Unknown to the both of us…two years of missions and laughter had passed by us. I sat in the balcony of the Kazama house, staring at the wondrous stars that twinkled above me. I sighed.

_Kyuu…tell me what to do…I really don't know… _

…**Sorry kit. I don't know either…**

_Maybe I should just disappear and go somewhere… _

**Think about the results, kit. What will the weasel do without you? YOU are his father figure, not that power-hungry Uchiha-bastard.**

…_That's true. I fear this…I've already interfered by taking him under my wing. Will the clan still be massacred?_

**Kit, you know this well. It is the snake who did it, not the weasel.**

_Why do you call us by animal names, Kyuu? _

**…Do I?**

_You call old man Sandaime a monkey, ero-sennin a pervert frog and Tsunade-baa-chan a slug._

**I do?**

_Never mind. So this time I must stop the massacre? _

**If you feel that you must then you should. On the other hand…you could be assisting the weasel to assassinate the whole clan to protect the old man.**

…_If I must…so that means that it is all in my hands. Makes life hard to know these things Kyuu._

**I know. But it is your choice. You have already interfered anyway.**

_But in my past life, Itachi never did murder his whole clan. He may have hated them but he did not do that. He just ran away, feeling guilty for being unable to save them from the snake. He ran away, wishing for Sasuke to someday kill him. His eyes were always cold and lifeless back then._

**But now he is different. He cares naught for his clan…his loyalty is to the Leaf.**

_As is mine, Kyuu. But he is much happier now is he not? His eyes shine with life._

"Ienari?" called out a voice.

I snapped out from my reverie and looked up into a pair of onyx black eyes.

"Ah…Itachi. What is it?" I asked with a small smile.

"You were spacing out back there," he said, flatly.

"I was just…thinking," I said.

"Anything important that you need to talk about?" he asked.

"That's funny. I was going to ask you the same thing," I said.

---

I glanced over at Amaterasu. I frowned mentally as I saw the Uchiha boy who was crouching beside me. Our chakra had been suppressed to hide our positions.

_Maybe…maybe I should have not told him._

**But what is done, is done. There is nothing you can do to take it back now. Beside, he has the right to know.**

_But I fear, Kyuu. I fear that…_

**Don't worry so much kit.**

…_I will try._

I made some hand signals, signalling the boy to remove the mask and ANBU equipment and approach the target. There was slight pause before he nodded. He removed his mask and his katana. He removed the armor and now stood in the pure black clothing of the ANBU. It did not matter since he always wore black anyway. No one would suspect. He glanced at me with his onyx black eyes that seemed so glassy today. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…but we have to do this," I said, softly.

He nodded and disappeared. The _kagemusha _appeared before me.

"So…how was the boy's family?" I asked.

"Cold. Frighteningly cold, master. They do not care for the boy. He is unloved and uncared for. They try to act, they try to hide it from me…but I am a _kagemusha_, a demon. I can see for I am not blind. The only one in the family who loves him is his brother, Sasuke and maybe Mikoto. Fugaku is now aspiring for the boy to join the ANBU forces," reported the _kagemusha._

I sighed. _Now we wait for the answers._

"Shisui! Is this true?" asked Itachi.

"…What is?" asked the Uchiha known as Shisui of the Mirage.

"Don't play dumb with me, Shisui! I KNOW what is happening! I know what you plan to do with Sasuke!" said Itachi, his voice laced with the slight anger that he felt within his heart.

I knew how he felt. He used to tell me stories of Shisui, the only Uchiha other than Sasuke that he trusted. The only other Uchiha that mattered to him. The only adult _Uchiha _he wanted to protect with his own two hands.

And here I was, breaking the news to him that Shisui was connected to the Snake-bastard. That Shisui was part of the council that wanted to give Sasuke to Orochimaru. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I told him that but it was covered up in a moment. He had returned to being the iceberg I knew him as. Cold and uncaring. A mask he wore…when he felt hurt and betrayed.

Now, I couldn't help but confirm it. The hurt in his eyes was amplified as he confronted Shisui. The hidden pain in his voice told stories of its own.

"Amaterasu. I am truly sorry," I said under my breath, "truly…"

"Itachi, Itachi. You ALWAYS thought that I actually cared, didn't you. I hate to tell you the truth but I _never _did. I _never cared._ No one in the Uchiha would ever care. You are just their tool, their puppet and their weapon. One that will bring the Clan to higher levels. You are not loved, Itachi and you will never be. Your family is a disgrace that your father tried to cover up. _Mikoto _is _not _your mother. She is your _surrogate _mother. Your real mother was a whore, Itachi…as was Sasuke's," said Shisui, coldly.

"What?" asked Itachi.

"Your mother was a _whore_. A _slut._ A _prostitute. A woman who was paid to conceive both you and your pathetic brother._ What does it feel like Itachi? Do be a genius of the Clan but to be born from a woman that is not an _Uchiha_," said Shisui, coldly.

That was it. I can't take it anymore. Itachi didn't deserve this. He was different from the rest. I sighed mentally as I realized that this must have taken its toll upon him in his past life. I left the bushes quietly and leaped towards the trees bringing Itachi's equipment with me.

"_Kagemusha. _Return to your place," I instructed.

The _kagemusha_ nodded and performed a _kawarimi_ and replaced Itachi. It was a swift movement that went unnoticed by the crazy Uchiha Shisui.

In the trees, I stood before a dazed Itachi. I looked at him in the eyes. He looked so broken, so hurt that I would have wept for him.

"Amaterasu. If you do not want to continue then…" I said but he shook his head.

"No. I will finish this. I will put an end towards this stupidity that…that _my clan_ has done," said the boy, firmly.

"…But if you cannot do it. I will interfere. You are aware of that, right?" I said.

"Yes. But there will be no need to," he said.

"Itachi," I said, addressing the boy by his given name.

He looked up with a questioning look.

"I worry for you. Not as a subordinate but as a friend, Itachi. Come back alive…I trust you. I will return home and wait for you…but please do come back in one piece. I… don't want to lose you," I said. _Like I lost so many others…_I added mentally.

His eyes widened a little before a smile crept up to his face. He put on his mask and ANBU gear.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just go home and heat up dinner," he said with a slightly happy tone.

"Will do, Amaterasu. Now get out there and save the _kagemusha's _butt," I said with a grin that could not be seen thanks to the mask.

Amaterasu nodded and disappeared, appearing beside the Itachi_ kagemusha._ I decided to keep my promise so I opened a small warp portal with the Hiraishin no jutsu and walked into it.

---

I appeared back in my house, the simple Kazama Clan house. I remembered Sasuke telling me that the massacre happened days after the murder of Uchiha Shisui. The massacre that was performed by Orochimaru who decided to kill the whole clan although he was going to take Sasuke.

_Orochimaru…this time, you will die before you take away my precious people._

**That's the spirit, kit. But prepare dinner for the weasel first. He will be hungry.**

I walked to the refrigerator and opened it. I took out some vegetables and placed them on the table beside the miso paste, _wakame, tofu _and fish flakes I opened the lid of the rice bin and scooped out some rice and threw it into the rice cooker. I added in some water and switched on the machine. I put a pot on the stove and poured some water. I added some miso paste and stirred it. After a moment, I put in the _wakame _and the _tofu_. I sprinkled in a bit of the fish flakes and left it to boil. I placed a pan on the stove, beside the pot. I took a big bowl and cracked four eggs, spilling its contents into the bowl. I took the wooden spoon and stirred it, adding in some sugar. After it was complete, I poured a little into the square pan, making a layer of the yellow liquid. When it was slightly cooked, I poured a second layer of the liquid. This continued until I ran out of the egg mixture. I glanced at the pot of soup then, I turned it off. The boiling liquid started to simmer, its delicious aroma drifted around. I observed the egg, watching it cook until it was well enough. I turned off the stove and started to roll the layers of egg.

I cut the _tamagoyaki_ into a few pieces and separated them into two plates. I walked to the fridge and found some leftover _teriyaki saba _fish. I took it out and stuck it into the microwave. As I was scooping the rice into bowls, the door opened and a tired Itachi walked in.

"I sent the _kagemusha _home," he said, shortly.

"How was it?" I asked, "Any injuries?"

"No…is dinner ready? I'm starving," he stated as he made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

"…Did you get the Mangekyou?" I asked as I placed the rice, _tamagoyaki _and miso soup before him.

I heard the beeping sound of the microwave and took out the _teriyaki saba_ and place his portion before him. I placed the same food on my side of the table and sat down.

He picked up his chopsticks and said, "Yeah. I did."

He took a piece of fish and popped it into his mouth, chewing it slowly.

"So…how does it feel?" I asked.

He froze for a second. Then, he looked up at me as he swallowed the piece of fish.

"Feel?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"To know the truth. How does it feel?" I asked.

_Well…I know that it feels like shit. But that's just me._

"…I don't know," said the Uchiha, thoughtfully, "I really don't know. At first, I was shocked to know the truth…that okaa-san isn't really okaa-san and stuff like that. Then, I felt angry. Angry because they lied to me. Angry at Shisui because I thought he cared when no one else did… but when I killed him…I felt so empty."

"…Itachi?" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"…There's a second part of the news and I'm afraid that this is far worse," I said, slowly.

_I really don't want to be the one who tells him…but I should._

He didn't reply so I took it as a sign for me to continue.

"…The Uchiha…might be massacred within days," I said.

"What?" he said, "But…their plans for the ambush on Hokage is-."

"I know. But this might happen before…_that _happens," I said.

_I really don't want either to happen._

There was a slight pause. The awkward silence was getting to me. What would he say? How would he react? I was worried and I had to admit it. Now that I knew all possible explanations on Itachi's case…I felt more attached to him. I knew what it felt like to be betrayed, to be hurt by the one you trusted the most. It was unbearable. Enough to make you go crazy.

"Can we stop it?" asked Itachi.

I smiled and said, "If we can't…then who can?"

"No one else," said Itachi with a slight smirk.

"Now finish your dinner," I said with a slight mocking motherly tone.

"Yes _mother_," said Itachi.

_Plans for the future…I need to plan._

**The snake will be there. You ARE aware…right? He WILL be there.**

_Yes Kyuu. I am VERY aware of that. This time, he will die before he lays his hand on the old man or anyone else._

_---_

I walked out to the balcony of my room. I pressed my hands together and formed a bit of chakra. Placing them on the floor of the balcony I mentally summoned my _kagemusha._

"So…_Naruto._ How was your day?" I asked as the _kagemusha _appeared before me.

He was now a very short seven-year-old version of me.

"Master. Your life is hell," said the _kagemusha,_ truthfully.

I chuckled at that and replied, "Yes. I know. Is there anything special today?"

"Yeah. I pranked the dolphin," said the _kagemusha _with a wry smile.

"…Don't let anyone suspect. I cannot have anyone knowing the truth at this point. It is crucial," I said, seriously.

"No one has suspected yet, master. How can they suspect that the _dobe, _the loudmouth, the idiotic blonde," said the _kagemusha _before I cut him off.

"Just continue," I said, shortly.

"How can anyone suspect that someone like me…is actually the elite ANBU, Kitsune?" said the _kagemusha._

"_Naruto._ I remember…I remember how painful it is to pretend to be an idiot. I had to hold back…since the villagers would kill me if I didn't. I would always imagine their methods of torture…if only they knew. The memory hurts…although I had been accepted in the end. But that was only when they realised that I had saved them multiple times. They didn't know _who _I really am. They only saw me as _what _they thought I was. They saw me as the fox. They just saw me as someone who could protect them…and I could be damned as long as they were safe. I bet that only the _shinobi _would really feel for me if I really died back then. Even as the Rokudaime, the villagers looked at me with fear tinged in their eyes," I said with a bitter smile.

"…Master…" said the _kagemusha, "_I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"Nah. Don't worry. Just go back now before someone notices that you're missing…not that anyone would care about the _demon child,_ right?" I said with a false smile.

"…Yes, master," replied the _kagemusha _with a bow before he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The bitter smile formed on my face once more as I looked up at the twinkling stars. It had become a habit to do this every time I was down.

"Nee…otou-sama…maybe you could tell me what to do. I'm…really very tired, otou-sama. Once this is done…once I have finished every time I am meant to do…then…maybe I can go to your side and have a nice chat with you," I said, softly.

_**I'm so sorry, kit…I'm really sorry.**_

---

"Amaterasu. Do you understand the plan?" I asked.

Two days have passed since the _execution _of Uchiha Shisui and we were now discussing the plans to protect the Uchiha Clan since we had no reason to _not _protect them _now._

I looked up as the boy merely nodded. He had been awkwardly silent these two days and it was starting to disturb me. I sighed. We had more important matters than personal matters. The latter would have to be solved after we ensured that the Clan was safe.

_Not my Clan but still one of Konoha's precious clans._

**Kit, stop sulking.**

_I am NOT SULKING!_

…**whatever you say, kit. Whatever you say.**

"Kitsune. I have something to ask you," said Itachi.

I looked at the black haired boy before me.

"What?" I asked before I looked back at the map.

"About…" started Itachi but I said, "If it's personal. It'll have to wait until after the mission, Amaterasu."

"…Hai," replied Itachi in a defeated tone.

---

The both of us hid in the shadows of the tall trees within the Uchiha compound. I sighed mentally. This was tiring. I had long ago, dismissed the _kagemusha _on excuses as 'I have an ANBU mission to attend to,' to the Uchiha. They had fabricated the lie that Itachi had _finally _made it into the ANBU, which made the Uchihas go power hungry that is…until the death of Uchiha Shisui. Then, they started revealing their true colours, treating the Uchiha like what they thought he was.

So _Itachi the Uchiha genius_ was now _Itachi the Uchiha monster._ They hated him and they showed it, much like how the villagers showed their contempt towards me when I was a child.

Itachi's _immediate _family was slightly different. Sasuke was a bit more withdrawn for fear of his _brother's _outburst, which was actually a very pissed off _kagemusha's _doing. Mikoto had tried to calm things between _Itachi _and Fugaku although he was not her child. I sighed mentally. This was so very troublesome. Then, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Kukuku…I will have the Sharingan," said the voice, softly, "And I will let no others have it! Only I shall have this treasure to learn all the jutsus in the world!"

I turned to face the masked Itachi. He nodded and performed the handseals for _Genjutsu: Nemuri no jutsu _onto the Uchiha households. I leaped out from my hiding spot and landed before Orochimaru who was wearing a Henge of Itachi.

"Orochimaru," I said, coldly.

I felt the winds blow. It made my long hooded cloak billow in the wind. Every muscle in my body was tense and every fibre of my being screamed for his blood.

"You know," he said, shortly as he slid into a battle stance, releasing the henge.

"Well...no one else does that lame _kukuku_ thing...so yeah," I said in a bored tone.

Orochimaru blew a fuse. I swear that his ears would be smoking by now.

I smirked beneath my mask. This was the moment I had been waiting for. The moment when I could kill this snake and free everyone from his venomous curse.

He lunged at me while I just threw a kunai at him. While soaring in the air, I used _Kage Bunshin_ on the kunai therefore creating a horde of kunais that soared towards the snake.

He growled as some of them cut him and inflicted a little damage.

"Hiijutsu: Poison lash," said Orochimaru.

He flicked his wrist towards me and a large number of snakes escaped his sleeve and lunged for me. I drew Tsukikage Kagami and sliced the heads of the snakes before they touched me and swiftly returned it to its sheath.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu," I said and a pillar of water rose from a nearby pond, forming itself into a dragon.

It dove towards Orochimaru who tried to neutralize it with a Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu. Fire met water and they put each other out. The water evaporated into steam as the flame was put out by the remaining bits of water.

_Hiijutsu Hyouton: Fuyu hana no jutsu_.

It starting snowing, snowflakes fell from the sky above and the snake did nothing to evade them. It touched him.

_Freeze._

And it formed a layer of solid ice on his body. His right arm and leg were frozen. He growled lightly as the snow ceased to fall.

"Fucking shit. I underestimated you," he growled.

He bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground after making handseals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Hebi no Manda," he said.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Akuma Kitsune," I said under my breath as I placed my hand on the ground.

The intricate seal pattern appeared and scattered around like a horde of little black spiders. A burst of flames erupted from the ground as a large silver fox appeared below me.

"**Master. What do you require?"** he asked just as Manda appeared with a cloud of smoke hovering around it.

"**Orochimaru. What is the meaning of this? I will receive sacrifices for this!**" growled the oversized snake.

"Well…your dinner's been prepared Hikari," I said with a slight smirk.

The silver fox turned to face the snake. He fixed his golden eyes upon the disgusting scaled reptile. A foxy grin formed on the fox.

"**Dinner it is," **he said.

"**How dare you call I, the great Manda, dinner," **growled the snake.

Hikari lashed out at the snake with his tail. The snake flinched before it opened its mouth to spray venom upon the fox.

"Hikari, jump," I said and the fox did that.

**Kit. Use that jutsu.**

I nodded mentally as I whispered, "Field of Vines."

Large, thick vines sprouted from the ground and curled themselves around the large snake, which trashed about trying to free itself. Hikari saw the opportunity and pounced on the reptile. Hikari bit the snake's tail, which was every snake's weakness. The snake recoiled in pain. It roared out many obsenities as it trashes about even more.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" I exclaimed without the handseals.

"**Makai: Kitsunebi,"** said Hikari.

The two streams of fire erupted, swallowing the snake. Orochimaru had managed to jump to the side therefore; he had managed to avoid the flames. Almost. The ice on the right side of his body had been melted, revealing a rather shrivelled up arm and leg.

I unsummoned Hikari, whom disappeared in an instant. I drew out Tsukikage Kagami.

_Hiraishin no jutsu._

I appeared behind Orochimaru. His eyes widened in surprise as I brought the katana down and made a huge wound in his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Fucking bastard. Let me go!" snarled the man as rage burned in his eyes.

I looked down at the man who wore purple eyeshadow.

"Your time has come Orochimaru. You shall realise you stupidity of betraying the leaf. Of summoning the one creature that you strove to control. And today…that beast is here to take your life as you took his," I snarled.

I glared at him as I activated the Demon Eyes, which made my eyes turn blood red.

"Feel the pain of betraying the leaf and stealing so many innocent lives. Feel the pain of a child who, thanks to you, suffers a life of betrayal and pain. Feel the pain of the beast you framed," I said.

_Makai Genjutsu: Makai no Pandemonium_

**Makai Genjutsu: Chi no Hana, Eien no Gorroshi**

Kyuubi and I activated both jutsus at the same time. A slight smirk formed itself on my lips as Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock. Our conciousness were transported to a world created by Kyuubi and I, from his thousand year old memories on methods of demonic torturing. I drew my sword as I watched his shocked expression as Kyuubi appeared in human form beside me. The tall and slim man beside me had long red hair and piercing red eyes. He smiled a fanged grin as he walked up to Orochimaru.

"**Feel an Eternity of Pain in the world of the demons, Pandemonium,**" said Kyuubi.

I lifted my sword high and a few thousand images of me appeared.

"Welcome to the beginning of eternity," I said, "The eternity that you've always searched for."

I slipped back in to reality as Amaterasu appeared before me. A terrified scream left the snake's lips. I smirked. His mind would forever be damaged even if he did survive it.

"Want to add another genjutsu? Mine should be enough, though," I said.

Itachi nodded as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked into Orochimaru's eyes.

A small whisper escaped Itachi's lips. "For 72 hours…you shall be tortured by every torture method possible while I eat the last stick of pocky before you."

**72 hours only? **

_Yeah, out of the kindness and generosity of my soul, I decided to give him a break._

**Hell, it'll only postpone our technique for those fake 72 hours…then he'll return to the hell of eternity he wanted so badly. You know that.**

A blood-curdling scream escaped Orochimaru's lips as Itachi snapped back into reality.

"Was the pocky part necessary?" I asked.

There was no reply. I sighed mentally as I lifted Tsukikage Kagami and brought the black blade to Orochimaru's neck.

"Time to end this foolishness," I said, coldly.

**You don't want him to suffer the illusion longer?**

_No. I want him to go to hell and feel it for real._

I narrowed my eyes as I watched the snake life the last seconds of his life.

"Game over, snake," I said under my breath.

_And that was for stealing away all of my important people._

And then, I stabbed Orochimaru in the heart, his blood sprayed all over the place.

"Amaterasu. Bring the body to the autopsy department. I shall be reporting to the Hokage," I said.

He nodded as he bent down to lift the body. I watched as he performed the teleportation jutsu and disappeared, leaving behind a puff of smoke.

"Makai Hiijutsu: Suiton: Sora no Namida," I whispered.

The sky darkened and in a short while, the rain fell, washing away all traces of the battle with the insane sannin.

"Genjutsu: Kai," I said under my breath before I teleported out from the Uchiha compound and left the stirring Uchihas to figure things out.

_Like why did they suddenly fall asleep?_

---

Owari♥

Yay! No more Orochimaru! Just bigger and badder guys!

**Food encyclopedia**

**Tamagoyaki**: a type of egg dish. It has a bit of sugar mixed into it and is made of layers of egg, which are rolled up to become something like a Swiss roll.

**Wakame**: Seaweed

**Tofu**: Bean curd, made of soybeans

**Jutsu Encyclopedia**

**Makai Genjutsu: Makai no Pandemonium**

Demonic Illusion: Hell's Pandemonium

An illusion that depicts the lowest levels of hell where the betrayers go to. There, they are submitted to the worst methods of demonic torture that canoot be escaped for all of eternity for nothing can cleanse the sin of betrayal.

This technique brings the target to a world created by the owner, much like the Tsukiyomi except on demonic levels.

Not for human usage.

**Makai Genjutsu: Chi no Hana, Eien no Gorroshi**

Demonic Illusion: Flower of Blood, Pain of an Eternity

Kyuubi's favourite technique. Where blood flows for all of eternity, occasionally dripping to the ground like fallen petals for those who were not as guilty as the others.

Every method of both humane and demonic torture has been recorded to create this illusion of pure misery. If left for a long period of time, the wounds inflicted in the mind realm would be brought to reality (the physical body).

When used together with Makai no Pandemonium…let's just say that if it exists…I never want to be the target.

Not for human usage.

**Hiijutsu Hyouton: Fuyu hana no jutsu**

Secret Ice Technique: winter flower technique

A technique that holds slight control over the weather. Uses up large amounts of chakra. Snowflakes will form and fall from the sky. When it touches an enemy, it can freeze the enemy with a single command. Once the command has been given, the snow will cease to fall.

Created by Naruto with help from his furry inner self.

**Makai Hiijutsu: Suiton: Sora no namida**

Demonic Secret Technique: Water Element: Tears of the sky.

As the name suggests, this technique causes the sky to cry, or in other words, rain. Uses up an insane amount of chakra.

Not for normal humans.

**Makai: Kitsunebi**

Demonic: Fox fire

An ability that is used only by demon foxes. (And their containers).

Not for normal humans.

**Field of Vines**

As the name suggests, by channelling a chakra into the earth below, vines will spring up from the ground to bind the opponent. Strength and amount of vines depend on the amount of chakra channelled.

**Genjutsu: Nemuri no jutsu**

Illusion: Sleep

As the name suggests, it causes the targets to fall asleep. This technique shows no visual effects like feathers falling and the like. It just swallows the targets into a long, dreamless sleep.

**Hiijutsu: Poison lash**

_Erm…I'm not very…knowledgeable about Orochimaru's snake techniques so this one's made up…_

---

Voting session♥

AmaterasuKitsune kills the Uchihas or a grand execution of the traitors?

---

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro_♥


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did… Itachi would be a woman and have a relationship with Naruto. So there.**

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro 

---

_italics – Naruto's thoughts_

**bold – Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind.**

/…/ flashback scenes or anything along those lines.

Underline – Special scene speech 

_Underline italics – Special scene thoughts._

---

Replies to reviewers 

**Dobe-Teme: **Well… I've never really thought of imprisonment… but I will think about it. And personally, I really cannot see Sasuke as anything other than the brooding angsty bastard we all know he is.

**BlueTdragon: **You will have to wait and see for your answers… and I believe that her name is Mikoto.

**Soul-out-of-control: **That's a very nice way of putting it. might use those words.

**Causiembetta: **look forward to it –cackles maniacally- and yes, Konoha is in a much better state than it is without the Uchiha.

**The DragonBard: **Hm… IY? Will be checking it out soon. The sword is a good idea but he already has a katana so maybe an addition later or a plot twist. The Makai: Chi no Hana Eien no Goroshi mixed with Naruto's Makai no Pandemonium can create a similar effect to the Tsukiyomi on a similarly higher level since it can and will bring the wounds inflicted on the mind onto the body if the person is left to it long enough. As for the Amaterasu technique, which induces the highest level of a katon jutsu, Kitsunebi is around the same level but is not as cool as the black flames of Amaterasu.

**GMan: **I see it in the same light as you do. I know that he is evil but there must be some other reason other than that shit excuse of testing his abilities and gauging his skills crap.

**D2Killerz: **Thanks for the info!

**Korrd: **Hm… Yuugao? I promise that I will SERIOUSLY think about this.

**Random reader: **my, at least leave some sort of name… I wonder too… is he?

**Xurtan: **Meh. I understand your feeling. Things get too… weird at times and about the shonen-ai thing… it doesn't really fit with my believes and stuff along those lines. Besides, if I got someone to write for me I can't possibly be putting it up as mine.

**And to all other reviewers, thanks for the votes and the comments. I really appreciate them. Anyways, here is the next instalment of Undoing and Rebuilding the Past.**

---

Chapter IV

Truth, Revelation of the Pain in the Soul.

---

"Sandaime-sama," I said as I stood in the shadows of his dim office.

The old man looked up from the paperwork and gazed my way. He had a look of precaution in his eyes. A wary look that I often saw on his face.

"Kitsune?" he asked, warily.

I could sense his chakra spike in caution, as if her were ready to spring and attack at any moment if I was an enemy. I sighed mentally.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama," I said as I took a step forward, letting the light shine upon my wooden fox mask.

He sighed in relief as, I believe, he recognised my mask. The mask that is mine alone.

"Sandaime-sama…is it really necessary for you to be so wary every time I come to report?" I asked with a slight chuckle.

"Ah…but you suppress your chakra until I cannot sense it…and your presence matches the shadows when you merge with them. You are an enigma, Kitsune. I have not met any ANBU capable of doing it so well. More over, someone could be using an illusion to make your voice," said the Hokage as he stood up from his seat.

"…But Sandaime-sama. Only you and Amaterasu plus a certain Hyuuga know of my existence. And my squad has not been working with other squads. The only ANBU that knows the existence of the ANBU, Kitsune, is Hatake Kakashi. Amaterasu and I have not revealed ourselves to other ANBU," I said, "Plus, since this is all top secret missions, you have not _and _cannot announce the success rate of our team due to our little…_deal_. Therefore, no one should be able to recreate my voice."

"That…is true," said Sandaime with a slight chuckle, "Very true."

I sighed as I walked out from the shadows, revealing my whole self to the old man before me. The old man lit his pipe and inhaled deeply.

"So how was the mission?" he asked as a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"It was successful," I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah…where is Amaterasu?" asked the old man as he gazed at the village lights from his window. The orange lights flickered, brightening up the silent village.

"Sending the body to the Autopsy Unit," I said, "Normal procedure…so…yeah. Then, I asked him to return home after he completes that."

"Any injuries?" inquired the old man.

"None," I replied, "Amaterasu did not fight. Only I did…"

"Who was it?" asked the old man.

I closed my eyes. I knew that he was not going to like this very much. _He _was after all, his favourite student. The one that he treated as his son. The one he truly loved.

"He was…the person who took away everything I ever had," I said, sadly, "But yet at the same time…he is the person you love as your son. It amazes me how people can be seen so differently."

"No…it was Orochimaru?" asked the Hokage. His eyes were widened.

"Yes…it was Orochimaru who was jealous of Kazama Arashi. It was Orochimaru who summoned Kyuubi to the mortal plane. It was Orochimaru who would not hesitate to take your life, my life and the village's life."

There was a long moment of awkward silence before he spoke up. A smile formed.

"…So…he really is gone isn't he?" asked the old man, sadly.

"…Yes, Sandaime-sama. But it was for the good of Konohagakure," I said, formally.

"But…he was like a son to me," he said, softly.

"It is because of that that you decided to save him before he can do more evil," I said, "Before he performs more sins. Before he hurts you by hurting himself."

"…Of course," said the Hokage, "You are dismissed, Kitsune."

I remained silent as I stood there unmoving. I frowned though it was hidden by the wooden mask I wore. The physical mask, which had to replace the invisible one that I couldn't keep up any longer.

"…Sandaime-sama," I said, slowly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for doing this."

_I'm not sorry for the snake bastard but…I feel guilty for doing this to you._

**Kit. You know what will happen if you didn't do this. You are aware.**

The old man looked at me with a faint smile that graced his old and crinkled features.

"It's alright, Kitsune. You were just doing your job," said the old man as he turned to face the village lights once more. I turned to gaze at the lights from the village below, too.

"Don't you think that those lights represent a human life each? The lights of when a shinobi returns to the comfort of his house…when a child reports his daily activities to his mother with much enthusiasm. But there will always be a moment, a moment when the light will burn out forever," I said, thoughtfully.

**But your lamp has been refilled. Your light burns anew.**

_Haha…that's true. You put new oil into it. Something along those lines…_

…**How interesting… but don't say that. You make me feel like…like a certain toad.**

The Hokage stared at me with a curious and amused look. But the underlying pain could not be hidden from a person who had to act as a fool most of his life.

"Never looked at it that way," he said, somewhat jovially, "Maybe that's why I like to gaze at those lights. Because it reminds me of my loved ones who are down there."

But it felt forced. The jovial tone felt extremely forced. Every word was tinged with pain, guilt and many other negative emotions. It felt like the grin I had to put on in my past life. It felt like the invisible mask that I had replaced with the physical mask I now wore. And it pierced my heart to see the old man like this.

"Sandaime-sama. Can you do me a favour?" I asked, somewhat softly.

"Yes Kitsune? What is it? You have successfully removed him from the Clan without them even noticing since their books are with me," said Sandaime.

A smile formed on his face. It was _that _smile. The smile that tried to hide everything though it was failing miserably. The small and sad smile. The one that was forced but yet… it was not controlled, thus revealing the truth. Even if that didn't… his eyes revealed everything he felt. The eyes were, after all, the mirror to your soul.

"It's not about that. That has been resolved. Just…" I said, "Don't force yourself to smile when you are hurting. You may be a Hokage. You may be one who leads thousands but yet, you are human. Do not force yourself."

He looked at me with a look of surprise but I continued on.

"I know that there is a shinobi rule. I am aware that it states that one who is a shinobi must not show his emotions. But that is what it says. Do not _show._ That does not mean that we are not human. We may be killing machines and professional ones at that…but once we exit the battlefield, we are as human as the civilians," I said, "And… you, Sandaime Hokage-sama… are just as human as the rest of us."

**Maybe except me. And you. And Gaara. And other Jinchuuriki?**

_…I'm human, Kyuu… remember? I only absorbed so little of your chakra… barely a tail's worth. Now scramble. Shoo. Skedaddle. You're ruining the mood._

…**Right. I'm going have to discuss things with you tonight. Make it a date.**

The old man smiled. It was a real smile this time. A genuine one that lit up his aged features. He dropped onto his seat and looked up at me.

"Thank you, Kitsune," he said, softly, "Thank you."

I nodded and bowed before I performed the Shunshin no jutsu. The old man deserved some time alone. For himself and for the son he once had. The son that had gone awry… and now… he will have whatever time it requires to mourn for him. That is something the old man deserved for the price of returning to this job.

---

I appeared in front of the house's door. I opened it only to be greeted by silence and the darkness of the seemingly empty house. I had been hoping for Itachi to greet me. It was one of the perks of living with someone in this big house. But at this moment, it didn't bother me as badly as it normally would. The serene silence of the darkness reflected the way I felt. Empty. Hollow. Void. I decided to break the silence before my pessimism got me down the wrong path as most negative thoughts tended to.

"Tadaima," I said as I removed my shoes and placed them on the rack.

"Ah. Okaeri," said Itachi who had just walked into the living room.

He was shirtless, revealing how well built he really was despite his lithe and slim figure. He wore a pair of black shorts that were much like Sasuke's white ones. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was still dripping. Summary? He just took a bath.

"And here I was wondering where you were?" I said, jokingly as I took off the black cloak, which hung on my shoulders, and put it onto the coffee table. I plopped down onto the couch and made a move to remove the wooden mask.

"Just following your orders as usual Ienari-san," said Itachi as he sat down onto the couch that was directly opposite me, across the coffee table.

I stretched my arms a little before I said; "I don't recall mentioning a bath, Itachi."

He chuckled lightly at that. I smiled a real smile before I stood up.

"I'm going to bed Itachi…I'm really tired," I said as I made my way to the stairs.

"Wait," said Itachi. I froze and turned to face him with a questioning look.

"I have something to ask you… something to discuss with you," he said.

"That's new," I said as I walked back to the couch and sat down, leaning forward.

I looked at him expectantly. After a while, I waved my hand, signalling him to start. He too, leaned forward as he spoke up his thoughts.

"Technically it's not about me," he said, seriously.

I raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward moment of silence before I nodded, gesturing him to continue on with his little speech. He looked me straight in the eye with his onyx black ones before he continued.

"I want to know the truth," he said.

_That surprised me. I wasn't expecting this phrase but… truth?_

**Uh-oh. Methinks that he knows and methinks that you will not like it.**

_What? Knows? Knows about what?_

**Ask him and you'll find out.**

The fox said this in a singsong manner that irked me to no end. I sighed mentally as the fox refused to enlighten me on this matter. _Fine. I'll ask._

"You want to know the truth about… what?" I asked.

"I want to know the truth about you. You know everything there is to know about me so why can't this be mutual?" he asked.

"And what do you possibly want to know about me that you don't know?" I asked.

_Where is this conversation heading?_

**Stupid kit. You really are stupid. Last time I checked I believe I found some grey matter up there but I'm really beginning to question its ability to function.**

_Shut up Kyuu. I am not stupid. And my brain DOES work stupid fox._

**Really now? Wow. It's the pot calling the bowl of rice black, which it isn't.**

"Why does Naruto… no… why is Naruto replaced by a _kagemusha?"_ he asked.

_Oh shit. Shitshitshitshitshit._

**Can you stop that and say something new? That gets REALLY boring after a while. How about more variation?**

_Damn it! What do I say? Oh no……_

**Uh…how about. Oh, guess what? I'm actually Uzumaki Naruto, who is actually Kazama Naruto, the last surviving member of the Kazama Clan. And…there's more to it! I'm from the future! That means Arashi-nii is actually otou-sama and you're actually really evilback atwhere I came from!**

_You are not helping Kyuubi. NOT HELPING!_

While I had an internal fit with a certain nine tailed fox, I said, "It could be someone else's _kagemusha_ Itachi."

"That's impossible," he said, "There is no such recording of a technique known as the _Ho no Kagemusha_. In fact, none of your techniques are recorded."

"Ah…but I could have copied it off someone else," I said, calmly.

_Oh god! Why can't anyone else use this god-forsaken technique?_

**Because you're Jinchuuriki and they're not?**

_Kyuu. I said that YOU. ARE. NOT. HELPING._

"That's impossible too. Even I, with my matured _sharingan _cannot copy that technique although you use handseals for this technique. As for the handseals, they are not like any of the recorded handseals…and that record holds an extensive amount of handseals that stretches even to the Lightning Country," he said.

I remained silent for a moment before I asked, "When did you find out?"

My voice was steely and serious. I had to know. I had to know. I trusted him. I believed in him.

…**Kit…**

_It's alright Kyuubi._

"The other day when you summoned him to you," said the twelve-year-old.

I nodded and sighed before I said, "The truth is……"

---

I closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness that took over instantaneously. Then, I opened my eyes. I now stood before the barrier that separated Kyuubi from the rest of my mind. Kyuubi opened a lazy eye at me. He shrank into a smaller version of himself and stretched.

"So he's here?" asked the fox who yawned slightly.

"Ah. Somewhere around here," I said as I sat with my back leaning against the barrier.

This place was no longer a sewer because he thought me how to control it. all the water had been transferred into the huge lake in Kyuubi's domain.

"Shouldn't you go greet him before he gets lost?" asked the fox.

"I'm afraid," I said, softly.

"Ah…well… you know what they say… time to face your inner demons or something like that," joked the fox who sat right behind me on the other side of the barrier.

"But YOU are my inner demon, Kyuu," I said.

"Right. Whatever… Now go greet the weasel before he opens some door, which he isn't supposed to... and I'll talk with you once he leaves. Don't forget our date," said the fox that walked back to the shade of the tall tree and dozed off.

I stood up and dusted the seat of my trousers and started to walk down the path that led me away from this place to the 'Hall of Doors' as dubbed by the kitsune youkai. I stopped before a purple door, the only purple on in the whole place. A small smile formed. I smelled the scent of lilacs and lavender, which seeped through the door. My hand went to the doorknob but I pulled it back. _Now is not the time. Not now…not yet. _Then, I walked away without glancing back at that door.

I passed by many doors. Countless doors of different shades, different shapes and different colours. Then, I reached the 'Hall'. The walls there were a scarlet red, reflecting blood effectively, and black, showing the sorrow that my soul had to go through. There, I saw Itachi gazing at the walls as if entranced by them.

"Itachi," I called out, bringing the boy's attention to me.

"Ienari-san… what is this?" he asked as he fingered the wall and pulled away slowly.

"We are in the beginning part of my mind. Here is the hall…where you can see what my soul truly consists of," I explained, "And as you can see it is only darkness and pain."

He remained silent as he continued gazing at the wall. A small frown was evident on his face. I sighed a little before I cleared my throat.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I led him away from the 'Hall'.

We stepped into the 'Hall of Doors'. He looked around him, surprised by the sheer number of doors. The colours must have told him about the pain I went through.

"Anything," he said, "As long as it is the truth… then…"

I laughed a bitter laugh before I said, "I cannot lie because I am deep within my mind… how would you like to meet someone?"

"Meet someone? Who is there to meet? It's only you and I here… no?" asked Itachi.

I only smiled as I walked back the same path towards him. Towards his section of the prison he was trapped in until the day I die. Itachi followed behind me as I walked on. After a while, a very short while, we now stood before the barrier. Kyuubi was still dozing beneath the shady trees. I sighed.

"Kyuu. Wake up. We've got a visitor," I said.

The fox opened a lazy golden eye and yawned before it repeated the stretching procedure. It walked over towards us.

"Have you brought him on the tour?" asked the fox in an amused tone.

"No. Thought that we should visit you first. Makes things easier. Don't you think so?" I asked, truthfully.

"Well…Naru-chan is always looking for the easy way out isn't he?" teased Kyuubi.

"Wait. Naru-chan? Kyuu? Is this what I think it is?" asked Itachi suddenly.

We turned to face the boy. "And what do you think _this _is?" we asked in unison.

"But it doesn't really seem possible. I do not see an explanation for this theory I have," he said, thoughtfully, "…an explanation…"

"Just spit it out, weasel," growled the demon fox.

"Ienari-san is actually Naruto, which makes the kitsune here Kyuubi…" said Itachi.

"Pin Pon. You ARE the rumoured genius now aren't you?" asked the fox with a wide grin.

"But. How?" he asked, "You…what?"

I sighed and said, "Maybe… I should bring you for a trip down memory lane."

I glanced down the path and felt too lazy to walk again although one does not get tired in the realm of the mind. Still, it was just too troublesome.

_Damn. I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru…_

I gave a wave of my hand and a black door appeared. It had an iron gate as well as many locks to prevent entry. With another wave of my hand, the gate and the locks disappeared. Grudgingly, I put my hand onto the doorknob.

"Come. This door will reveal my whole life… at least… the main events will be revealed to you," I said as I pushed the door lightly.

The door creaked open and I took a step in.

---

I looked around me. This was at the beginning. The only image of my father I could access.

/The sky was dark and a storm was evidently brewing. Thunder roared and lightning lashed out. A roar was heard but it was not of thunder. A great ninetailed fox stood in the middle of the village, Konohagakure but this memory was focused on one man. On the one man who was carrying me with a loving but serious gaze. The guilt in his eyes was very obvious.

"I'm sorry, son. I don't want to do this but… this is for the good of the majority," said the blonde man, the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi; my father.

His blue eyes shimmered with pain and his eyes glazed over with tears that did not form nor spill from his eyes. He touched my cheek lovingly with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry son. I really am. Now… I can only hope that the villagers will treat you with the respect that you truly deserve. I hope that they can love you in place of your mother and I," he said before he turned to face the fox./

Everything went dark for a moment. I realised that we were switching to the next scene. I realised the Itachi, my comrade wanted to say something but before he could say it, the next image had formed itself. I looked up.

/It was when I was three, the night of the first assassination attempt that I could recall. That day had started like all other days. I woke up in the run-down apartment, which I had been given by Sandaime because I had been kicked out by the orphanage more than a year before. I had cleaned myself, brushed my teeth and went to change into the orange clothing I had. To think about it… it seemed to be the only colour of clothing I seemed to have. And I hated orange but it was not like I had a choice now was it?

I had bounded out from my apartment like the ball of energy I had been. I ran to the playground, searching for someone to play with. Searching for someone to accept me… but… it was the same, as I said, the same like every other day. The children ignored me. The whispered things about me. Things that I did not understand back then. Hurtful things. 'My mommy said don't play with him because he is a bad boy.' 'My mama said that he is a monster. Monsters are scary… they eat you.' 'Papa said that he is a demon like Kyuubi.' I could hear my old self, crying from the hurtful words that pierced my soul.

_It hurts. Why won't you love me? Why won't you play with me? It really hurts…_

When I edged closer, they ran away to their parents who glared at me and snapped at me for approaching their children. I ran to the deserted section of the playground and sat there on the old tire swing. I could remember the sadness clearly. It hurt. It really did. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up expectantly. A man was walking towards me. He wore the silver metal hitai-ate of the leaf. He had long auburn hair that trailed past his shoulders and he was smiling. Smiling at me, the demon, the monster, and the abomination. I could help but feel happy, so I smiled back. He walked closer but I did not make any move to run to him or even from him. I was ecstatic. Someone was approaching me with a smile. But…the next happened in a flash… I felt cold metal pierce my skin as he had stabbed me with a kunai. My eyes went wide at that. _Why?_

"You demon fox! Return my family to me! Give them back!" he shouted.

_Demon… fox? Is that what I am? A demon?_

He continued stabbing me with a kunai but I did not scream. I did not move nor did I resist or defend myself. I had one mindset at that very moment.

_If I am a demon… then I really should die… Watashi wa… oni deshou? Oni…/_

The images faded away slowly and it was dark again. Itachi stood behind me wordlessly. The next image soon formed itself.

/I was six then, and I was going to join the academy. I had made everyone believe that I had forgotten about all the assassination attempts that had been performed. Acids, knives, kunai, shuriken, flames and even jutsu. I had experienced countless assassination attempts at the mild age of twelve. I was wary of people around me but I decided to fool them. I will fool them… to preserve my life… I will do anything even if it were to degrade myself./

/I fixed the grin that was beyond human limits on my face. I forced myself to act. To smile and jump around like the ball of energy I used to be. I walked into the academy, smiling like a fool, ignoring the glares and hurtful whispers that reached my ears. I looked at a pink haired girl who was squealing over some dark haired boy and I made up my mind. I will increase the stupidity and idiocy of my mask. I ran up to the girl proclaiming never-ending love for her, which she slapped away immediately./

Scenes flitted by. The whole year in school where I failed on purpose, slept in class and pulled pranks. I always smiled despite the pain inside. But… because of this mask, the assassination attempts dropped. They were convinced that I was stupid, too stupid to harm anyone with anything other than the occasional pranks.

_/I don't want to do this. Why am I doing this? Why can't I be me/_

The images faded. I sighed. I knew what the next scene was. I knew that scene very well. It was the root for an even greater pain that surprisingly brought happiness to my life.

/"Yatta! Arigatou Iruka-sensei!" /

It was when I had saved Iruka-sensei from that traitor. I smiled a little as I saw the first person to acknowledge me… though it was only my mask but he loved me. He cared. He was always the mother hen. The only one who could see through the mask though it was rare. The scene flitted and there was Team 7 meeting with Kakashi-sensei for the first time ever.

/" Okay. You with the blonde hair. You go first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and ramen in a cup! I hate the three minutes it takes for the ramen to cook! My hobbies are playing pranks and eating ramen! My dream is to be the Hokage! And you better believe that I will be one!"

_That's not true… I hate ramen and I hate instant ramen more. I like Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jii-chan. I hate the people who treat me like an abomination. I hate those who cannot see that I am only the container. Do they call the bowl ramen because it holds ramen? No, they don't but they cannot see the logic to it. My hobby? I like to read and take brisk walks. And… I do want to be Hokage. I want to find my precious people. I want to protect this village because Iruka-sensei and jii-chan loves it._

My thoughts rang out clearly in the realm of my mind. My past thoughts… but I hid them from the world.

"Right! Pinkie. You're next!

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…… my dreams are……… my hobbies are…… giggle… and I hate NARUTO and INO-BUTA!"

I jumped up with an exclamation, following the character of my mask.

"Sakura-chan! That's mean!"

"Okay…brooding one. You're next."

"Uchiha Sasuke. I have not many likes and I have many dislikes. I have no hobbies and no dreams. My ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."/

The scenes changed again and it was the bell test… well… the end of it. I closed my eyes and sighed. It turned dark again. I opened my eyes and images formed. It was at the bridge.

_/Sasuke? Sasuke? Why? Why do you do this? Am I not the demon/_

My past self was crying rivers within himself, within myself. I cringed at this scene. I had believed that I had lost a friend, a teammate, a brother.

/I felt tears form but they never fell. I snapped. This was the first time I had ever snapped. The guilt. The pain. It tore at me. Sasuke was dead because of me. The next thing I knew was that I suddenly received a surge of chakra. I willingly took it and attacked Haku. The mask broke and I saw that he was the boy I met in the forest. the one who talked to me about precious people. Now, I understood. The chakra receded with my anger.

"For my precious person… I will willingly be the shinobi that I need to be. I will kill my heart as long as I am useful for him. Naruto-san… I… I have no value for him. Not anymore. Kill me, Naruto-san."

I closed my eyes and lunged at him but he blocked it and disappeared. I was surprised. Then, I saw that he had protected Zabuza from Kakashi's attack./ That was the day I learned the importance of loved ones. The importance of protecting them and the pain that one feels when one is unable to protect him or her.

The next was a painful one. It made me so happy that it actually hurt. I smiled a little. It was when we were in the chuunin exams… the first one for us where all the rookies had been nominated to participate in.

_Sasuke… Sakura… Hinata… Shikamaru… minna._

I missed them badly. I did not know them in this time. I hadn't even managed to see them this time around. I bit my lip. I didn't even manage to say goodbye. I looked back at the scene playing and saw Sasuke getting beat up by Lee. It went on smoothly. I could have laughed at myself for being so stupid back then.

/Hinata offered me her papers but I merely smiled and told her that I wouldn't need them. The scenes proceeded until we entered the Forest of Death./

I clenched my fist. This was where everything went haywire, when the perfect team called Team 7 had been achieved only to be destroyed, shattered and crushed.

_Orochimaru. I hate you. I detest you. I loathe you._

**Kit… forget him. He is dead. You killed him with your own two hands. He has served to the hand of justice and is suffering a multitude of deaths now.**

I swallowed the pain and nodded mentally.

_He's dead. He's suffering now. Suffering for all the fucking crimes he did. Sasuke won't leave this time. He won't. Please tell me that he won't … not this time around._

The scene shifted almost immediately. It showed me beating Kiba. Then, it showed ero-sennin who thought me how to summon frogs. It showed when I first met Kyuubi and talked to him though I must say that it was one of the least friendly conversations in the entire history of conversations. The scene morphed into the summoning of Gamabunta and proceeded to my battle with Neji.

_Neji… I hope that he isn't like the pompous ass with a stick up his ass he used to be. Some fate believer. I bet that he could have made it into a cult._

/Sasuke! Why/

I cringed when I heard that line. That line… I had only said that line twice in my entire life. One was on that bridge and the other…

/The roaring sound of a waterfall could be heard. Two large stone statues faced each other, both formed the ram seal with their hands. The onyx eyed boy stood on the opposite statue. I cried out for him. I asked him.

Why? Why are you leaving our comrades? They're dying out there for you!

"Because the leaf is weak and I cannot stay there if I am to fulfill my destiny," said Sasuke./

Scenes flashed by. We clashed and battled insanely.

/Then, he formed the handseals for Kakashi's famed technique, Chidori. Blue lightning fizzed on his hand and made the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

"Chidori!" exclaimed Sasuke and he shoved his hand through my chest./

I had enough. I waved a hand and the scene ceased to play. I couldn't bear seeing this again. I bit my lip as everything went dark again. I turned to face Itachi. He was obviously shocked.

"So… how is it so far? Don't worry… there is much to come," I said, "And there are happier scenes. Better parts of life."

"This… is your life?" he asked, "But… Naruto isn't supposed to even be twelve yet…"

I smiled bitterly and said, "There's more to come… and they are more painful than… the ones that I have shown you. But like I said… live has its own good moments to be cherished."

"How can you still smile? Why do you still smile? I know that you aren't wearing your mask around me because… it seems so real."

"That's true. I don't wear it around you. I cannot because I trust you. I trust that you won't be the same as everyone else though… my trust was quite wasted on your ototou, Sasuke," I said.

He remained silent for a moment. Then, he said, "…I think that I've watched enough… I believe you, Ienari-san…iie… Naruto. I believe that you will tell me the truth. All I require is that you explain it to me."

I smiled and said, "Then… you have to watch the last one."

The images appeared. It was when I was about to die and my little discussion with Kyuubi when I awoke in my five-year-old body.

"Understand now?" I asked.

--- Time Skip ---

It has been a month since our little talk and tour. And during that whole month, both Itachi and I observed the Uchihas. Every single movement, action and speech that was visible and audible to us. Inside, we had the _kagemusha _gain their trust and do their dirty work.

Today, the sun shone brightly as I stood in a tree, effectively hidden by the leaves. There was a Clan meeting today and it was not going to be good. I turned to Amaterasu and nodded. He disappeared immediately. I continued to observe the Uchiha clansmen. Something was going to happen today and I could feel it. All I need now is a report from the _kagemusha…_ then I will be able to plan everything that will be needed to counter and nullify the attack that is soon to come.

---

Muahaha! End of this Chapter!

A/n

Yesh. I know that its mainly filler in this chapter… but it is important in its own manner. So please leave comments and stuff.

REMEMBER TO R&R!

No…I don't mean rest and relax…

_Kagetsuki Tsukishiro._


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do become some sort of billionaire, I will contemplate buying over the series but until then… Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

---

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Replies to reviewers 

**Shika – **Hmm… I had thought that _watashi _was a unisex thing and _atashi _is the female form……… but never mind… I will fix it when I re-edit after checking for mistakes in all the other chapters as well.

**Dee-unl1t3d – **my friend who is _somewhat_ acting as my beta-reader said that it was mostly filler so yeah… I think that I might need a _real_ beta reader this time around…

**Becky Yuy – **Am I? I really did not notice that… maybe it's because I speak somewhat like that… haha -sweatdrops-

**MyridFox09 – **There will be _some _action from Naruto as a twelve-year-old, which I have planned. Maybe in a chapter or two.

**Kirallie - **-eyes sparkle mischievously- gee… I wonder what they're up to as well.

**xXShadowedfateXx - **I guess that I might...

**Sage - **Now I wouldn't be betting on that to happen. It's a fifty-fifty thing.

**To other reviewers – **Did it really make you cry? Hm… Maybe I've gotta do more of this since it has more reviews than the other chapters… -smiles cheekily- and most of them were crying out 'Update soon update soon!' or something around those lines. – smiles –

Anyway… here's the latest installment of Undoing and Rebuilding the Past.

**Note: About the shounen-ai that you have been asking for, I think that my other fic has a possible ItaNaru thing. But mark that, _possible._**

**---**

Author Note

So after this chapter… it will take a _very _long time before I will update this fanfic or any other fanfic since I will have to be concentrating on my studies for my exams. I have TEN subjects, dammit! Ermm… oops?

So… have fun and enjoy.

Kagetsuki Tsukishiro 

---

Chapter V

Memories, Executions and the Dreaded Mission

---

I closed my eyes as I sat in the darkness and solitude of my room. Thoughts flitted through my head as I thought of the surviving Uchiha Clan. Today, only fifteen of them would be executed publicly. Twenty-one of them had died in the battle, by the hands of Amaterasu and I. In fact; the remaining fifteen, which included Itachi's father, the Clan Head of the Uchiha clan, were to be executed by us as well. I sighed audibly as I recalled the conversation I had with Kyuubi after Itachi had left the depths of my mind a month ago.

--- Flashback ---

"**Kit… it's time I told you something…" **said the fox in its miniature form.

He sat facing me on the other side of the invisible barrier that defined us as two different beings. The jailer and the prisoner. Human and demon. Jinchuuriki and bijyuu. I looked straight into his golden eyes before I sat down and nodded for him to continue.

"**I need you to do something for me," **he said, **"I am tired… but there is something that is incomplete and I… do not have the ability to do it."**

"I'm sorry," I said. He froze as those words left my mouth. He cocked his furry little head and asked, "**Why are you sorry? Have we not gone over this guilt thing? The 'it's all my fault for screwing up your life' sessions from the both of us… This is not your fault. It is just the consequences for the choices that I had made. I may regret them… but it had already happened and I am glad to be able to meet you."**

I smiled. It was true. It seemed to be ages since our last guilt and angst fest.

"I am glad to have met you as well… Kyuu," I said, "… And I will try my best to complete whatever it is that you have not."

"**Thank you,"** he said, **"But… there are sacrifices that must be made from the both of us. Are you ready to face them… or even accept them?"**

I closed my eyes as I thought for a moment. If Kyuu had not been with me as he had been… I would have been dead at many occasions. Many, many occasions. I opened my eyes and nodded. "Yes… I will take them," I said, firmly, "I will do anything to repay you."

"**Repay me?" **asked the demon as he raised an eyebrow, **"Well… I guess that I have saved you in many occasions… but I don't want you to think that way… I am not forcing you to take this neither am I forcing you to take this as an obligation to repay me."**

"It's not. Even if this was not to repay you… I will do it _for you_ because you are my brother not in blood but in spirit," I said. I had begun to see Kyuubi as my brother when we had met for a little talk in one of my meditation sessions. I had gotten extremely tired of my failing chakra control, which made me screw up on my jutsus since they needed pinpoint accuracy in the amount of chakra that was required. And _he _had been very tired of my mask of abundant annoyance. So we had to compromise to make ends meet. It had happened some time during my _training time _with Jiraiya.

He smiled a fox-version of a smile and said, **"Thank you… but you also need to find out what these _sacrifices _are before you truly decide. One, you need to send the boy to Akatsuki… even without him, that organisation will be formed and they _will _hunt me… wait… _you_ down. And we will need information"**

I gaped at him at that. Send Itachi? Wouldn't they know that he was a spy for me anyway? I decided to voice that thought. Kyuubi simply nodded and said, "**I will tell you how later. I must tell you about the others."**

I nodded and he proceeded, "**Two. I need you to leave this place to find my den… there is something there that I want you to have."**

"But you've already given me one of your swords, Tsukikage Kagami as well as the wakizashi Kyuubi's Claw!" I protested as I thought of the wondrous black blade as well as the short blade that had served me for years, "Well… not give but… it was something akin to that!"

He sighed audibly before he said, **"Let me finish first will you? Third, we will be back only in five years… in time for your graduation at the Academy. Now, I am done. Will you accept or will you not?"**

"I don't mind the last two since the _kagemusha_ will cover up for me… but Itachi?" I asked.

I thought of my black haired comrade with his unique mask. Itachi going to Akatsuki would mean that numerous hunter-nin and ANBU would hunt _him_ down. Besides, the Akatsuki would probably find out that he was a spy and would dispose of him immediately. I cringed at that thought. I didn't want him to die for my sake… wait… scratch that. I didn't want him to die _at all_. He was at the top of my precious people list, being only second to Kyuubi who wasn't exactly a _person,_ in this timeline since I had failed to meet anyone else. History had changed so much that the people I knew would probably be different this time around. So the only person that I would really know about was Itachi. I only had him as he only had me since he had given up on his clan. I raked a hand through my hair as frustration took me over.

"**About him… I have a jutsu,"** said Kyuubi. His voice knocked me out from my thoughts.

"A jutsu?" I asked, voicing out my confusion at his choice of words, "What jutsu could possibly help with this situation?"

"**Makai genjutsu: Kioku genkai, "** said the fox.

"Do we even need to use a Makai technique? Isn't here a single ningen one that I can use?" I asked. I realized the possible dangers of using Makai genjutsu on someone especially when it came to the mind.

"**And give a chance to the cloaked fools to remove it and, potentially, _kill _him?" **said the fox, "**This is one of the highest chance for him to actually _survive _this infiltrate and spy mission."**

I clenched my fist and said, "What if… he'll never be the same again? What if he doesn't stay as Itachi anymore? What makes you think that he won't die by the hands of hunter-nin and ANBU as well as other nukenin?" _What if he hates me?_

"**He survived in the other timeline kit… he will survive this time as well," **said Kyuubi.

I closed my eyes as I said, "He didn't have a Makai genjutsu on him back then."

"**I ensure you… Nothing will happen to the child."**

I looked at Kyuubi in the eye. His golden eyes gleamed with empathy but beneath that was the fatigue his spirit felt. I nodded after a slight moment of hesitation.

"I will do this," I said in almost a whisper.

--- End Flashback ---

My thoughts were scattered, random and completely jumbled up. I couldn't think straight. At one moment I thought, I saw Itachi as who he really was… but is that true? Or do I only think of him as a replacement for Sasuke? I shook my head, attempting to rid myself of such thoughts. I took in a deep breath to calm myself. I frowned and I found myself thinking about what had happened… and what could possibly happen.

_What if this was Sasuke? Would it feel this way? Would it be so hard to let go?_

I closed my eyes… and at that moment I knew. Itachi was not a replacement for Sasuke. He was simply Itachi. The person whom I trusted as much as he trusted me. It was different from Sasuke. Itachi could see me as who I really am. He did not see me as a tool to get more power. He would not stick a Chidori through my chest and I believed him. I hit myself mentally.

Sasuke was not like that in the end. He found peace though he did not kill Itachi. He didn't want to kill me either.

But it only sounded like denial to me. I knew that Sasuke would have killed me the first time… or the second… or the third, had it not been for Kyuubi.

_He knew that he could not kill me with Kyuubi within me… and when I had become the Rokudaime Hokage… I had already surpassed both his and Itachi's level thanks to the desperate need to survive from the hands of both Akatsuki and Sound. _

I buried my hands into my palms as all the negative thoughts from the Valley of the End returned to me. All those bad memories that I simply wanted to forget. All those homicidal as well as suicidal thoughts I wanted to forget just kept popping out. The Chidori… how I hated Kakashi who thought Sasuke that move. I hated the fact that I was shunned by the jounin. I hated the fact that he had left me to _Ebisu _while he went to teach the Uchiha personally. But, had it not been for him, I would not have met Jiraiya… or Tsunade in that case. It was funny how events lead to events. It all stared with one phrase, 'Naruto. Your chakra control sucks'. That was all Kakashi ever said to me… even after Sasuke left… I was still nothing in his eyes. I got recognition from Jiraiya who was able to see me as who I really was. During those three long years that I had been away with the Frog Hermit… he made me drop the mask.

--- Flashback ---

The white haired sannin looked at me in the eye. His coal black eyes glinted with some sort of unknown emotion. One that I could not recognise. It had been two… or was it three months since we left Konohagakure. I felt free but I was still bound by the curse of my mask. The mask I had created with my own two hands… or in this case, my facial expressions and acting skills.

"Naruto," he said. His voice was stern and it somehow reminded me of an interrogator.

"What do you want ero-sennin?" I snapped.

"I know that you are not the fool that everyone sees you as. You are strong, boy… I know you are. To have suffered so many years of that…" said Jiraiya.

I felt my anger flare. The mask that had been cracking in the past few months shattered and the pieces fell off as I glared at him. I unmasked my chakra, revealing the fact that I actually had three times the amount of what they believed I had and that was _without _Kyuubi's addition since I had not reached a truce with my furry tenant.

"What would _you _know?" I snarled, angrily, finally releasing the anger and hatred I truly felt. The pain that had been induced and inflicted upon me for thirteen years… and I could _remember. _I could remember each hurtful phrase. Each beating I got for no particular reason. Every single teasing, the abuse and the assassination attempt that I had to face as a child until now.

Jiraiya remained silent. My chakra flared with my emotions as I lashed out at Jiraiya.

"What would you possibly know? You _knew _that I had Kyuubi within me. You knew that I would be _abused and tortured! _But you, like the others, did _nothing _about it! I had to act like a _fool_ just to _survive!_ No one would see me as me! Hell… sometimes even _I _could not see me as myself! The adults see me as the Kyuubi and if I were to be stronger than their pathetic children are, they'd try to kill me! The children, my _peers, _they see me as the dobe genin, the usuratonkachi, the mistake! And my best friend, which I had believed I could actually trust, tried to _kill _me for power to kill his _brother _who is hunting me down for the bijyuu within me!"

I felt tears run down my cheeks. Tears that had not been spilt since I was three… since the first assassination attempt by that auburn haired shinobi. The next thing that happened was unexpected… Jiraiya had stood up and in a moment he had given me a bear hug. My eyes widened and all my anger dissipated.

"I know that… it is painful because I do it as well. I just want you to be yourself Naruto. No one here will be trying to kill you," said Jiraiya, "I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me most… for not performing what your father had asked from me."

--- End Flashback ---

I had done just that during the period I had spent with Jiraiya… but I had begun to seriously think that he actually enjoys peeking into the women's bath and it was not just for maintaining his façade. The mask was placed back on, instinctively when I returned to Konohagakure, my home, my village and the origin of all the pain that I feel. The pain had subsided throughout the years but I couldn't trust anyone. I remembered Jiraiya returning for a 'Naruto bashing' session when he found out that I had put the mask on again. That was one hell of a scolding I had received that day. I smiled before I frowned in a split second. I suddenly realised that it would be years before I meet either one of the remaining sannin ever again.

Maybe he's returning earlier thanks to Orochimaru being dead and all. Oh… wait… I'm leaving in a matter of days and I won't be returning in years.

I sighed audibly but I still managed to smile. It was great to have my thoughts cleared up. It felt like a ton or two of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders. I stood up and stretched like a lazy cat that had just awoken.

Or maybe in my case… it would be a lazy fox that had just awoken.

There was a knock on the door, which was followed, by, "Ienari-san… are you done? The execution is in ten minutes."

"I'll be right there!" I replied before I put on the cloak and the fox mask.

---

I stepped up onto the execution platform. the entire population of shinobi and kunoichi as well as the Uchiha clan members that had not been involved in the movement against the Hokage stood within the area that had been prepared for spectators. My black haired comrade stood beside me. Both of us wore our usual cloaks but this time we donned masks that were not ours. I glanced at Amaterasu who now wore a plain white cat mask and patted the thirteen-year-old's head. I closed my eyes as the announcement rang out throughout the crisp air that would soon be tainted by the smell of blood of fifteen Uchihas. Fifteen Uchihas that will die by our hands… as the other eleven had.

--- Flashback ---

I narrowed my eyes as I eyed the Uchihas calculatingly. There were thirty-five Uchiha standing before me with their sharingan activated. It was exact to the report that the _kagemusha _had submitted… except that the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku was absent. The Uchiha sneered audibly.

"The old man really is getting senile," said one particular Uchiha as his eyes gleamed with contempt and pride, "He sends _two _ANBU members that even we, the Uchiha have not heard of before. Two unknown and weak ANBU!"

I raised an eyebrow but it seemed to be a wasted notion since I wore a mask over my face. I sighed in my mind. _Why oh why were the Uchiha so god damn proud?_

**It is because they believe that they are strong. I do not deny that the Kekkei genkai does give them power. But power does not provide brains to actually make use of that gift.**

_Hmph. How unfair… I wish that I had a bloodline._

**If it would make you a pompous fool… I'd rather you to not have one.**

My attention flitted away from the great fox and back to the three dozen minus one Uchiha standing around Amaterasu and I.

"Have you not heard that pride comes before a fall?" asked Amaterasu in a calm tone that hid a burning fire of hatred that could not be detected by those who did not know him well enough.

I smirked. Pride comes before a fall. That was a true statement and I had the experience to back it up. Every proud person I knew ended up on the ground face first, only to meet a new friend or to have a nice, warm reunion with, Mr. Dirt and of course, they met thanks to me being the middle person. After one of those little sessions with Mr. Dirt, most would learn that pride was not needed in the life of a shinobi. Of course, there were always those that were like Sasuke who required more than one session with their new friend. So, of course, I myself had to be careful so that I do not reach the level known as 'Make friends with Mr. Dirt.'

The Uchihas laughed at that. It was amazing that they could do such an action in unison.

"Pride comes without a fall only to those who cannot back up their words," said an Uchiha.

I raised a hand to Tsukikage Kagami that now hung at my waist. The ring of Uchihas tensed at that slight moment. I smirked. Then, there were explosions within the Uchiha ring and the some of the Uchiha gasped and turned around in surprise only to be greeted with the sight of unconscious comrades where the explosions happened.

Kage Bunshin Daibakuha. Useful technique isn't it?

Amaterasu sprung into action and the battle started with the explosions as the catalyst of the start. I unsheathed the demon sword swiftly and slashed at an Uchiha who had lunged at me. Thirty-five minus ten Uchiha at most thanks to the explosions… Twenty-five Uchihas left to slay. How troublesome but it won't be taking too long.

The said Uchiha drew back into the crowd of Uchihas with blood dripping from his abdomen. I leaped backwards and collected some chakra.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" I exclaimed and the chakra condensed to form a fire dragon, which dove towards the Uchiha while creating a path of molten stone.

Many Uchiha were downed in that process of the roaring dragon ploughing through the crowd of raven-haired shinobi easily. I thought of the possibility of using Fuyu no Hana but shook it off. It required much chakra… chakra that I was, to be frank, really unwilling to waste on these people.

If I were to use the Fuyu no Hana… it would be like a waste of chakra on these fools since I do not have mastery over water and ice like Haku-san did.

So I went through the traditional method of cutting them down with Tsukikage Kagami. I slashed at an Uchiha who had lunged out at me. Blood spilled out from the gash that was located where his eyes used to be. He screamed in agony but I simply ignored him and went for another Uchiha. It took, more or less, four minutes to down all the Uchiha because they were extremely stubborn people. They refused to stay down like they should. I glanced at Amaterasu who was tying up the survivors with chakra wire. I looked around the groups of tied up shinobi, searching for one, who was, at least, conscious. Out of the fourteen survivors, there were two were conscious and a third who was semi-conscious. I walked up to the conscious Uchihas who were tied up beside each other in their group of seven people.

"Where is Uchiha Fugaku?" I asked, emotionlessly.

They tried to look away but released a minuscule amount of my killing intent, thus freezing them before they could move a single muscle. I gripped the younger one's chin in a bruising grip and made him look into my eyes.

"Where is Uchiha Fugaku?" I repeated, coldly the Uchiha who started to sweat profusely as I projected a slightly larger amount of killing intent through my eyes.

"H-Hokage T-Tower… w-w-we were su-supposed t-to s-st-stall any A-ANBU who w-would be a-as-assigned b-by t-the H-Hoka-Hokage, while F-Fugaku-s-sama w-would h-handle the H-Hokage," sputtered the Uchiha.

I released the Uchiha before I bit my thumb and place it on the ground. A series of kanji appeared before they disappeared quickly. A medium sized vixen that reached up to my waist appeared.

"**You called Danna-sama?"** asked the red vixen.

"Watch them, Iori," I instructed before I signalled for Amaterasu to leave with me.

"**As you wish, Danna-sama," **said Iori with a bow before she walked over the two bundles of Uchiha and sat between them. The ones who were unconscious were… well, unconscious while the ones who were conscious were freaking out at the sight of a, slightly larger than normal, red vixen that was glaring at them with freakish red eyes.

Amaterasu and I had left the scene with the Shunshin no jutsu without leaving a single trace or evidence that we, had even been there.

We reappeared on the rooftops of a building that was located near the Hokage Tower and we saw Uchiha Fugaku. To the civilians and most shinobi, the Uchiha Clan Head was nothing more than a dark blur, a distortion in the cool night air but neither Amaterasu nor I were civilians or normal shinobi. We were elite ANBU. If ANBU were the ones who worked in the shadows of the village then we were the ones who did the mission that held the deepest and darkest secrets that the Hokage didn't want anyone else to know about. That had been one of the reasons to the establishment of the AmaterasuKitsune, the Tokubetsu ANBU squad. We were to work within the shadows of the ANBU. I turned to face Amaterasu and asked the question that had been bugging both of us.

"So… who's going?" I asked as the Uchiha approached the Hokage Tower.

"…Anything is fine," he replied as his shoulders tensed.

"Operation Alpha then?" I asked as I fingered the silver hilt of Tsukikage Kagami. The clouds had hid the moon, thus the silver hilt had no light to reflect and did not reveal our positions. Amaterasu nodded as his hand raised to the sword at his back. "Operation Alpha it is," he said before he disappeared in a flash.

I smirked before I leapt off the building. My right hand reached for my right thigh and drew out the wakizashi, Kyuubi's Claw. The Uchiha could not have sensed me since I had masked my chakra completely, making it seem as if I had no chakra at all. And when one had no chakra, he was either dead or non-existent. Fugaku did not manage to dodge the blow that I had aimed for his back and he now had a long red gash on his back. His black shirt was torn open, revealing crimson red blood that contrasted against his pale skin. He turned around to face me just as I slid Kyuubi's Claw back into its leather sheath.

"Uchiha Fugaku. You are arrested for treason and mutiny," I said in a formal tone.

A sneer formed on the Uchiha's face as I continued, "You are given the option to either give in or suffer at the hands of my comrade and i."

"You cannot lie to me. I sense no one else here. It is only you and I, ANBU," said the Uchiha in a mocking tone.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Can you sense me then?"

The Uchiha's eyes darkened before they widened and narrowed in a split second. I could see where Sasuke got his traits from… had to be the dad. I sighed in relief mentally as I thanked God that Itachi was thoroughly different from the rest of the bunch. He was truly the crimson leaf amongst the green ones. He was the one who stood out. The one who was different and I was thankful for that.

The question that everyone would probably ask was, 'How is he different from the others?'

Itachi was one who did not see others as a weakness. He could accept people as who they are, knowing and believing that there was not one person in the world who could be perfect. 'Perfection is but a dream that humans long to reach for,' he had said one day. That was why 'no man is an island' because he or she would always need someone to even out he balances. Other than that, he did not think that emotions were a weakness. Sure he was cold and all that but it was because he could hide them well. Actually, he did show his feelings but no one in his family had understood him enough to read him. Itachi had many, many quirks. He, for one, loved Pocky and would die if he didn't eat at least one box a day when he was in a neutral mood. And when he was happy… the amount would be… colossal. So, as a summary, if you want to read Itachi… look in the trash can and count the boxes of Pocky. But, of course, there were much better ways than this. Fine, I admit that I like to watch people's odd quirks like Kakashi who would pretend to read when he was actually ogling at Kurenai, or in certain scenarios, Tsunade's breasts with a perverted blush on his face. Sometimes, I think that I caught him checking out Iruka-sensei.

My attention flitted away from other jounin quirks and back towards the Uchiha Clan head who was currently glaring at me with his coal black eyes as if daring me to make a move. My hand moved towards Kyuubi's Claw but the large cloak I wore hid this particular movement but then, Amaterasu appeared and struck a pressure point at Fugaku's neck, causing the Uchiha to pass out.

"…Sometimes I wonder… why did we give the name Operation Alpha when we could have named it as Operation Knock Out Target," I said as I hefted the unconscious Uchiha Clan Head onto my shoulders like a worker would a sack of rice.

"…I guess that is to avoid the fact that the latter option is a bit too obvious," said Amaterasu who did not bother to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Let's go. Sandaime-sama is waiting," I said before I performed the Shunshin.

The both of us entered the Hokage's office and I said, "Sandaime-sama. There is a parcel for you."

--- End Flashback---

We had deposited Fugaku to Sandaime and together, the three of us had a little chat. Fugaku had chosen death by Katon jutsu for his clan members as well as himself. After that, we crushed his hopes and dreams as Amaterasu revealed himself to his father.

--- Flashback ---

"Itachi? Why?" asked Fugaku, "You were the hope of the Uchihas!"

"Uchiha Fugaku… I hate to disappoint you… but to the Uchihas, I am nobody. I am and will only be Uchiha Itachi the Uchiha monster. The monster who is the result of their leader's affair with a woman outside the clan. No one in that clan sees me as a human and neither do you. I have broken free from that life as your puppet. I am free of the Uchiha curse," said Itachi, "I am no longer a puppet of the Uchihas. I am no longer Uchiha. I am just Itachi. One without a clan but yet, one with a purpose in life that is other than doing what another requires of me."

"It was you!" exclaimed Fugaku as he glared at me with hatred burning in his coal black eyes; "You were the one who led him of his path!"

I raised and eyebrow and said, "What makes you think so, Fugaku-san?"

He growled. Blood red bled into coal black as he activated the sharingan. The tomoe of the sharingan started to swirl as he attempted to put me into a genjutsu. I simply sighed mentally and walked over to the black haired man before I closed the tenketsu behind his neck. The sharingan disappeared as his eyes reverted to its original black.

Thank God I learnt that from Hinata.

The Uchiha Clan Head seemed to realise that I had closed a tenketsu that disabled the usage of his bloodline limit.

"Hyuuga!" he snarled.

Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind Fugaku with a kunai placed at the man's neck. Fugaku struggled but Itachi pressed the kunai a little harder, causing a trickle of blood to escape from the fine cut the kunai made.

"Uchiha-san. I must tell you that there is no Hyuuga in this room… so please refrain from making yourself look like the fool you truly are," said Itachi, coldly.

Fugaku froze, finally accepting the fact that his son would never side with him ever again and that his death was only a stone's throw away. It would be soon. Very, very soon.

---End Flashback---

It made me wonder, if Otou-sama was alive would he be like that? What is Otou-sama like anyway? I closed my eyes and shook away all the doubt. I had enough tales from Jiraiya that could prove that Otou-sama was nothing like Uchiha Fugaku.

"The Uchiha Execution will take place now," announced a chuunin who stood at the microphone.

Sandaime had decided to not let the civilians know too much about the incident and had decided to keep the execution as an affair that is to be known only by shinobi and kunoichi as well as the whole of the Uchiha Clan. This event might not even enter the textbooks of the Ninja Academy since he decided that he did not need other Countries finding out and manipulating the situation to one that is least desirable. I glanced at the crowd and saw seven-year-old Uchiha Sasuke who stood beside the Itachi kagemusha. I knew that Itachi saw him as well but he had not even reacted in the slightest manner. I wondered why since Sasuke had not done anything to him. I made a note to ask him later before… before I sent him to court a lady named Death.

I walked up to the first seven Uchiha who were about to die by my hands. They had been placed in prison for a week in a chakra-deprived state caused by some medication and chakra seals. They were weak and paler than usual as they kneeled pathetically before me.

I lifted up my mask a little, revealing my mouth and then, my hands flashed through a series of seals, which had been made for the sake of formality, and stopped at the Tora seal.

"Katon: Goukyakuu no jutsu!" I exclaimed deciding that the Uchiha should be die by the effect of their clan jutsu.

I breathed out a stream of chakra, which was moulded into a huge ball of fire, which incinerated the seven Uchiha. They died fast, thanks to the heat of the large chakra-compressed fireball but still they had to suffer before death allowed them entry and a few cries of agony rang out throughout the previously silent air. I motioned for the medic-nins to check and remove the dead from the platform. My eyes flitted towards little Sasuke. His eyes held no fear but instead, there was an immense hatred, which was really weird in the eyes of a child that barely reached my waist.

Maybe he's feeling this hatred for the people who disgraced **his** clan… Knowing him he'd probably think that way…

But I told those thoughts to scramble since I believed that he would be different this time around since his mother was still alive and would be taking care of him.

---

The rest of the execution went well with Amaterasu performing the Katon: Karyuu Endan to ensure a quicker death as that technique generated a flame of higher temperature. Then, as the medic-nins disposed the burnt corpses, a pair of ANBU led Uchiha Fugaku onto the execution platform. I turned to face the Uchiha Clan Head for a moment before I turned away and walked off the execution platform. I simply walked away without looking back, plainly ignoring the pained cries of the Uchiha Clan leader as Amaterasu performed the technique that he had gotten his code name from… the Amaterasu, the technique that was only usable by Mangekyou wielders.

I could hear the faint sobs that came from where I last saw Sasuke and his mother. I could hear the woman's piercing cries. I felt a drop of cold water hit the skin of my hands and looked up at the darkening skies. I removed my gaze from the thundering skies as I continued walking as the water started to pour from the sky.

Maybe it's crying for what I have to do…

Maybe it's lamenting for what I must do…

Maybe it's mourning for what I am about to lose.

---

I sighed as I looked into the green liquid within the cup that I held in m hands. The tea had cooled down. It had, after all, been half an hour since it escaped the porcelain pot into the cup where I stared at it. I looked up at the ticking clock where its pendulum swung slowly. My lips curled into a bitter smile as I allowed the thought of Itachi hating me for life enter my mind. He would have every reason on Earth to hate me. I paused at that. The thought had surprisingly hurt. I couldn't suppress the bitter chuckle that left my lips.

It was cruel irony. To have lived without hatred for so many, many years… I'm afraid of being hated. But was that it? Was that the reason?

To have gotten used to his presence… do I fear losing it?

I sighed once more before I stood up slowly, placing the porcelain cup upon the glass table before me. My fingers raked through my hair uneasily before I teleported away with the Shunshin.

"Hey, Itachi," I greeted as I appeared in the teen's room without so much as a warning.

The boy looked up; his black hair that seemed like the sky of a night without stars flickering with that slight movement. He nodded stiffly, something very much unlike Itachi, before looking down again. It was always do it or don't. There was no middle ground, which meant no stiff nods or slight bows or puppy love. Also, I saw that his eyes were dark and pained.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I kneeled down before Itachi who was sitting on the floor where he was staring hatefully at the wall before him before I had entered.

He shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

"I know it's not nothing," I said, softly, "Tell me. Don't you trust me?"

"I can't stand being around them," he said, "Hokage-sama had not told them about it yet and he is the one who holds the register."

I could catch the hidden message in his words. They blame me for not being there to do it for them. It's so pathetic. Some of the Uchiha civilian were involved in the planning as well. I closed my eyes. I should have expected it. I had asked him to return to the Uchiha grounds on the pretence of observing the reaction of his clansmen. I just wanted him to look at his family members. To look at Sasuke for one last time. But apparently, Itachi had suddenly developed a dislike for his younger brother. It was something that I could not fathom.

"I have a mission for you," I said, steadily. I could feel the weight of my words upon me, threatening to crush me into the ground.

He looked up again. His onyx black eyes shone lightly. I frowned at that. Don't look so happy. Please… don't look so happy.

"This mission has a very high death rate," I continued in the same tone, "And will take a long period of time. Preferably five to six years."

"What is it about? What must I do?" asked Itachi.

"You have to leave Konohagakure for a spy mission," I said, "A spy mission within an organisation that consists of nukenin only."

The message sunk in quickly. "Nukenin? Does that mean…" he said.

I nodded. "Yes… you have to leave without informing the Hokage or any authority," I said.

I don't want you to do this but neither you nor I have much of a choice. This is for the preservation of both Konoha and myself.

"Why? What organisation is this?" he asked. I smiled. It felt as if he could read my thoughts but I strangely did not feel uncomfortable with that.

"Akatsuki is what it's called. They'll probably recruit you once the Hokage announces that you are an S-class nukenin," I said, "They… hunt Jinchuuriki for their bijyuu."

Itachi's eyes gleamed with understanding. "I see. So you want to know what's their plans and movements?" he said, "Because they will hunt you down and could possibly endanger Konoha and its people in the process."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence after that.

"I'll do it," he said. I smiled bitterly at those three words. It really is amazing as to how three words could change your life. Like 'I love you' and 'I'm so sorry' and stuff like that.

"…Then I'll have to seal your memory," I said, softly, "I can't risk you getting discovered by them. I don't want them to… kill you."

Itachi frowned before nodding in agreement. "…I'll do this. Even if it's not for Konoha, I'll do it for you, Ienari… iie… Naruto," he said.

"Thank you," I said as my hands moved through the unfamiliar seal for the jutsu required.

"Makai genjutsu: Kioku genkai," I said pressing my hand onto my black haired comrade's forehead.

He fell to the side causing a slight rustle of the fabric he wore. I caught his unconscious body before he hit the floor. I sighed softly as I stroked away a strand of hair that had stuck onto his pale face. "I'm sorry," I said as I stood up slowly, lifting him up.

I walked over to his bed and placed his head upon the pillow before I pulled up the blankets to cover him up. I gently ran a hair through his black hair before I whispered, "I'm so sorry for doing this."

I took a step back from the bed, my gaze remained upon the unconscious teen.

"Grow strong Itachi," I whispered before I disappeared from the Uchiha grounds and Konohagakure knowing that within a week's time… both Kazama Ienari and Uchiha Itachi would be recorded in the bingo book as S-class nukenin. Nukenin who had left Konohagakure without as much as a word. Nukenin who had left with plenty of Konohagakure's secrets.

---

Chapter End.

Was it good? This chapter took a longer time because I couldn't seem to put my imagination into words. I think that's why it seems quite... -what's the word?- _rushed _and stuff. so yeah...

Hmm…

Anyways… if you can, please read my other Naruto fanfic that basically involves Itachi and Naruto as well. Hey, it's not my fault that I happen to love Itachi and Naruto fanfics just don't seem right without Naruto being in the middle of it all.

**Jutsu Encyclopaedia**

**Makai Genjutsu: Kioku Genkai**

(Demonic Illusion: Memory Barrier)

Basically, it does what its name suggests. It seals memories. Duh. A seal that cannot be removed by normal humans since they do not have demonic chakra or youki.

Cannot be used by non-Jinchuuriki and non-bijyuu.

**Kage Bunshin Daibakuha**

(Shadow Clone Explosion)

An exploding shadow clone. A-rank jutsu.


	7. Departure

The next morning, Itachi woke up in his own bed. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and tied it up before dressing in his regular black clothes. He did like to be clean, I knew that. He threw a few things together and sealed it in a scroll which he slid into one of the convenient pockets of his chuunin vest. He added a few senbon here and there, a few more kunai and a couple of shurikens before he left the Uchiha compound, right before the sun rose above the horizon and before the rooster woke the silent village.

I whispered a soft goodbye into the cold, morning air. It felt colder than it probably was.

"Be safe Itachi." I slid my mask down to cover my face before I faded into the shadows.

---

Departure

---

I left not too long after Itachi did although my 'escape' would be far more unnoticed that Itachi's. I imagined little Sasuke wondering where Itachi had gone but little Sasuke was not of priority to me now. All that I could worry about was whether Itachi would be safe or would Death claim him as quickly as possible. Akatsuki was a curse in both my lives.

**Kit, calm down. The weasel will be fine.**

I tried calming down. Kyuubi seemed to have more trust in Itachi than I did and that wasn't a very good feeling. I had seen my friends off for deadly missions but this feeling wasn't the same. I did my best to believe in Itachi because trying wasn't going to do any good anyway.

_Where do we go now Kyuubi?_

**Head towards the remnants of the Uzu no Kuni. We will find the beginning there.**

And so I did as Kyuubi asked. I still wore my transformed appearance because it was too dangerous to wander around as a child who could be recognised. These five years were going to be rather long.

**Author's Note: End of the first arc. We'll see a time leap of five years. I'm currently writing the next chapter because I got too lazy to fix the previous chapters but I will (eventually) especially for the names of Yondaime Hokage and a few other things that are considered 'new' and important since I last wrote this fic. Thank you.**

**Thank you very much for adding my story and my profile under you 'alert' list. I really appreciate it. :) It makes me feel special.**

**Love,**

**_K. Tsukishiro._**


End file.
